


Anteros II

by whiteroses77



Series: Anteros [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Batman are asked to undertake an unusual task, and in the process Clark and Bruce get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Anteros II  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,280  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Superman and Batman are asked to undertake an unusual task, and in the process Clark and Bruce get to know each other better.

~S~

Superman paced the marble floored courtyard in the afternoon sun. He frowned at the floor. Well he thought it was marble. He used his microscopic vision to check. Nope, it wasn’t marble. He didn’t know what it was. Then he began wondering if marble was native only to Earth. He groaned loudly at realising his own thought process. Was he that bored? He noticed as the scantily loincloth clad guardsmen kept glancing at him with aversion. Superman rolled his eyes and continued to pace.

After what seemed an eternity, a small crowd of people entered under the villa’s archways coming in from the city complex. He saw Batman as he finished speaking to one of them, the emissary who had met them at the galaxy flyer and then he walked over to him. Superman sighed in relief, “Thank god, I was bored out of my mind. Can we leave now?”

His teammate pinched his lips and muttered, “They are demanding our help.” 

He winced, “Our help?”

Batman revealed grimly, “They said that they were a tranquil and neutral planet before they met the people of Earth and our battles with Darkseid have disrupted their peaceful existence…”

Superman glanced over above the archways framing the villa’s courtyard, taking in the very fierce looking swords and shields ornamenting those archways. Batman followed his gaze and revealed, “They claim that those are relics of a barbarian past.” 

Maybe that was true; they knew hardly anything about these Anterians but he questioned, “How are we to blame for Darkseid’s tyranny over the galaxy?”

“They believe that by putting up such a strong resistance we lured Darkseid in their direction on his way towards Earth and by doing so put them under his radar.”

“If they’re so peace-loving what do they want us to do, stay here and protect them forever?” he asked flippantly.

His teammate grumbled, “They want us to teach them how to fight… defensively.”

Superman’s eyes widened and he declared, “I can’t teach these people how to fight like I do, they don’t have any of my powers.”

Batman nodded, “They know that now, but when they contacted the Justice League they didn’t know about you being Kryptonian they just thought you were from a superior warrior caste of humans.”

He nodded, “Okay, so we can’t give them what they want, so we’ll be on our way.”

His teammate’s jaw tensed, “Then there’s me.”

“They want you to…” he remembered how they had requested Batman’s sole attention and left Superman here in the courtyard bored to death. “They want you to train them?”

“In a nutshell.”

He was adamant, “Well you can’t do it. You can’t stay here for the length of time it would take to teach them.”

“They don’t seem to care about that…”

“What about Earth, what about Gotham, you can’t leave Gotham for that long.”

Batman gritted out, “Don’t tell me what my priorities are.”

Superman inhaled and exhaled sharply through his nose. “I wasn’t telling you, I was reminding you.”

“As if I need reminding.” his teammate replied.

He asked, “So what’s the plan?”

Batman snorted, “You must really hate this planet. I would’ve guessed you would be the one proposing we help them. That’s usually how you go about things from what I’ve seen so far.”

He had to admit to himself under normal circumstances he probably would be rooting for the chance to help these people but… he muttered, “I don’t like the idea of being here too long…” his teammate tilted his head in question and Superman muttered, “Have you seen their sun?”

His teammate glanced up, and then he voiced Superman’s concerns, “That star does look a little rosy.”

“I’m okay at the moment, but I don’t know how long my powers are going to last here.” he revealed.

“If I stay, you don’t have to.”

He chuckled, “Yeah right, you think I’m going to leave one of my team behind on a strange planet? Obviously you don’t know me that well yet.”

“If I teach them the basics I doubt they’d try and kill me.” His teammate said with confidence. 

He took an apprehensive deep breath. Batman’s lips quirked, “You really think I’d teach them so much and that well that it’d be even possible for them to kill me?”

“I know you’re one of the best but…”

Batman nodded and bartered, “We help them a little, and next time we can call in a favour.”

He harrumphed. 

His teammate shook his head, “It’s your choice Superman.”

Superman glanced around. He frowned at the half naked guardsmen again. He huffed and then he turned back to Batman, “Okay, we’re staying but I hope nothing happens that we will regret.”

~*~

A little while later, after Batman had spoken to the planetary council and agreed to help them he returned to find Superman had returned to their flyer. They had parked up a distance from the villa at the entrance to the city. As Batman entered, Superman glanced up at him, “So what happens now?”

“What happens now is we’ve been allocated a training ground and thirty healthy men to turn into a fighting unit.”

Superman’s eyes widened in disquiet, “Thirty, that’s it. How do these people expect to win against…?”

His teammate’s mouth kicked up at the edges, “The thirty have been chosen from the population because it is believed they have the greatest capacity to be able to learn and then teach the rest when we are gone.”

He sighed and shrugged. “Okay so where is this happening because I want to get this over with.”

“The encampment is four miles to the east of here.”

“Four miles, and they just expect us to leave our ship here.”

“You can easily see the distance of four miles and keep an eye on it can’t you Superman?”

He narrowed his gaze. If he didn’t know better, he would think his no nonsense teammate was ribbing him, except he’d never seen him do that with anyone, unless he was playing up to his persona as Bruce Wayne… Superman made a realisation and then questioned, “How are you going to live here, and train these people in what looks like summer in such a temperate climate and keep your secret identity… well secret?”

“I doubt the Anterians give a shit that Batman is actually Bruce Wayne.”

He scoffed. He’d spent his whole life hiding who he was, and Batman expected him to shrug it off, just because they were on another planet. He glanced back at Batman and saw he was watching him closely. Before he could speak Batman said, “Do you want me to call you Kal-El while we’re here?”

Superman cringed, it was his birth name and all and he had grown proud of his heritage and it was fine now and again but he didn’t want to hear it for as long as they could be here on this mission. He grumbled, “No, not really.” 

Batman grumbled himself, “I’m not calling you Superman all the time.”

“Fine, it’s fine.” He conceded. “You can call me Clark while we’re here.”

“Clark?”

He nodded.

~*~

They travelled the four miles to the encampment, or at least the beginnings of one. There were a series of large tents already pitched, and from another direction, a convoy of supplies were being brought in by mule and wagon or an Anterian version of a mule anyway. 

Batman walked around checking the crates. Superman followed close by. His eyes widened as he saw the weapons, they weren’t that different to the swords, and things decorating the arches back at the villa. He muttered, “A little medieval don’t you think?”

“More late iron age I’d say.” Batman replied.

“Whatever, I’d think this was a little…”

His teammate growled, “Are you going to complain all the time that we’re here?”

He was shocked at his outburst and found his jaw tensing in reaction, “So I can’t even express my opinion… excuse me for thinking I could talk to you, Batman.”

Batman shook his head and told him, “Actually since we started working together I found you less annoying than the rest of the League but keep going on like this and I might change my mind.”

He harrumphed, “Fine.” 

Then he walked away, over to the largest tent to explore on his own. As he looked around inside, he found the basic amenities, the main focal point was a polished wooden table. There was a large jug, and a porcelain bowl that he assumed were for washing in. There were chests with clothing, and some with blankets and furs, that he assumed were bedding. 

As he looked around, he contemplated what Batman said. It was true that until now he and Batman had gotten on well. They’d worked together several times and while the rest of the team had found him hard work, Superman had taken a liking to him. He had found himself relying on Batman and he would say they were well on their way to being friends. So yeah, while normally he tries to project an air of calm resoluteness in front of the world, and the League most of the time, he thought he could relax and reveal his misgivings to Batman but it looked as though Batman wasn’t open to it.

Superman left the tent and then continued his exploration of the camp.

~*~

Later as he saw the arrival of the thirty would-be warriors, he returned to the main tent. As he approached, the tent flaps opened and Batman… no it definitely wasn’t Batman… exited. Superman took in the sandals, the bare muscular arms and legs, and the knee length white chiton he was wearing. He saw the uncovered handsome face and dark head of hair. He met his gaze.

He uttered, “Batman?” his teammate raised a smooth eyebrow, and Superman corrected himself, “I mean Bruce.”

He gave him a nod of acknowledgement, and told him, “Might as well begin as we mean to continue.”

Bruce noticed the trainees arriving and walked off in their direction. Superman watched him go. Wow, this was so weird. He glanced down at himself and his uniform. He shrugged and went to get changed too.

After dressing, he placed his uniform in one of the chests that already contained the discarded Batsuit. He clipped his universal translator on his loose rounded collar. Then he ran his hands over the white chiton he had put on self-consciously. Although his uniform was form fitting and some people might think he was an exhibitionist wearing it, at least it covered his body completely. This definitely was not covered up. He took a fortifying breath and then he straightened his shoulders and exited the tent. 

As he approached the trainees, Bruce glanced over to him. His eyes checked out his appearance and then he smirked at him out the corner of his mouth. He swallowed nervously. He didn’t want Batman knowing how conspicuous he felt dressed like this so he continued his approach projecting an air of confidence. He came to stand next to Bruce and then gazed out at the men. They looked like a no nonsense bunch, a mixture of seasoned men and younger specimens, all wearing chitons and sandals and tanned by the Anterian weather. Bruce spoke clearly to the men, “My name is Bruce and this is my partner Clark, and together we’re going to turn you into a fighting force.”

As Clark stared out at the men, he really couldn’t figure out what he was going to teach them. Bruce gave them orders to get the camp setup today, so they could start with the battle training with no distractions the following day. Clark could feel a tension of mixed emotions in the air. These men these would-be warriors seem annoyed by their presence on their planet just as the guards at the villa had been, but also they seemed to be up for the challenge presented to them.

They set them off working, putting up the rest of the tents, piling up the supplies and piling up fire wood. As they moved away, Clark asked, “Are you sure you can do this, as far as I know you haven’t actually done military training. I mean there are other League members who…”

“…who are not here.” Bruce huffed, “I know what I’m doing.”

“I’m glad you do because I sure as hell don’t.” Clark replied with a shrug.

His teammate looked at him a long moment, then he asked, “Is that what this is about, you feel out of your depth?”

He sighed loudly, and admitted, “I’ve learned to do a lot of things with my powers, and you could even call them battle tactics. But the truth is when it comes to fighting I’m… I’m what you’d call a slug it out type of guy.”

Bruce half smiled. “I’ve noticed that.” Clark sighed again and Bruce continued, “The truth is in a life or death situation even the greatest tactical fighter can be reduced to that, it’s not a bad thing as long as you’ve got the stamina and the heart to keep on going and win.”

Clark looked at his teammate with surprise, “I never thought I’d hear that coming from someone as skilled as you.”

His teammate shrugged his shoulders, “We’ve still got lots to learn about each other. We might surprise each other yet again.”

He nodded along in agreement.

~*~

Later that evening, the camp was set up and the Anterian warriors were huddled around several large open braziers around the camp keeping warm as they ate their evening meal. In the main command tent, Clark and Bruce were being served by Anterian manservants their dinner. Clark smiled across the table and joked, “Not too different to your real life huh?”

As he helped himself to the food, Bruce raised an eyebrow and replied, “Is that what you think my life is like, being waited on hand and foot?”

Clark smirked gently, “I don’t know, you’re rich and you’ve got that big house don’t you.”

His teammate informed him, “That big house as you call it is more a monument to my ancestors than indicative of my lifestyle.”

He nodded along. He could see that, he considered what people would think of him based only on the Fortress of Solitude. He tilted his head and probed, “I know we’ve gotten along working together but the only things I really know about Bruce Wayne are what’s in the magazines.”

Bruce smirked, “You can’t go by what the paper’s say. You’re the perfect example of that.”

Clark chuckled wryly, “Are you saying I don’t live up to the hype?”

Bruce pinched his lips together, “The times we’ve worked together, you’ve been so focused on the task at hand, and you came across so magnetic that I was inclined to believe the hype.”

He frowned. He picked up some crusty bread, broke a piece off, and dipped it in something that looked like olive oil. He studied it a moment and took a bite. He chewed and then asked, “So I take it from your annoyance today that you’re not impressed with me on closer scrutiny?”

Bruce gazed at him considering. Then his gaze softened, and he said, “I found your dedication to the mission was in accord with my own way of doing things but…”

“But…?”

“I think maybe in this situation and our prolonged interaction here it’s a good thing you’re more… laidback.”

Clark smiled and shook his head, “You’ve surprise me again. You come on with this gruff no nonsense attitude normally.”

“I don’t suffer fools gladly, crime fighting is a serious business, and I like to get the job done.”

“I get that, and I’ve been told to lighten up myself at times but the truth is I don’t help people for kicks, I enjoy parts of the job and sometimes it’s rush but it’s more than that it’s… it’s…”

“A calling...?”

He glanced up, and met Bruce’s gaze and nodded, “Yeah.”

His companion nodded knowingly, “I know what that’s like, it’s not something that you do, it’s who you are.”

Clark swallowed hard, “Yeah.”

Bruce held his gaze, “Yeah.”

He took a deep breath, “So how long do you think it will take those guys out there to learn what they need to?”

Bruce picked up a slice of meat and brought it to his lips; he stopped and gazed at it. Clark asked, “I wonder what kind of animal that’s from?” 

Bruce shrugged and took a bite. Then he answered the previous question, “I can’t estimate at the moment. These people seem intelligent enough, their lifestyle seems a bit rustic compared to city life on Earth, but I can’t see any problems arising.”

Clark sniggered, “Rustic… I grew up on a farm but I definitely never wore a loincloth…”

“You’re not going commando under that chiton are you?”

His eyes widened at the question and then he cleared his throat, “No but it’s not the only thing I’m wearing, did you see those guards at that villa?”

His teammate gazed at him good-naturedly, “The President and the Council probably likes something to look at.” 

“The President and the Council…?” he questioned.

“Oh you didn’t meet them did you?” Bruce leered, “They’re all women.”

His eyes widened, “I didn’t know that… wait a minute all I’ve seen is men here apart from that one woman who met us when we arrived. I didn’t even wonder where the other women were.”

Bruce chuckled lightly, “It seems there’s only a certain amount of females born on this planet at one time. They are so revered that they’ve become the rulers of this world. Each has a handful of husbands to keep the line going.”

Clark frowned and wondered, “Like a harem or something, so what do the rest of the men here do for… companionship?”

His teammate raised both his eyebrows at him, “I wonder.”

He shook his head, “Whoa, I don’t know if to feel sorry for them or…” he licked his lips, he met Bruce’s gaze and laughed softly.  
Bruce watched him closely as he picked up and tried the unidentified meat. Clark savoured it, trying to figure out the flavour. Then he smirked at his teammate, “It tastes like chicken.”

Bruce snorted in response, shook his head and reached for his metal goblet, and took a drink of water. Clark goaded lightly, “I hope the great Bruce Wayne doesn’t get lured into one of those harems.”

His teammates pinched his lips. “I told you not to believe what you read in the magazines…” he took another drink, and shrugged, “Besides Bruce Wayne doesn’t need to share.”

Clark raised a brow mockingly, “That good?”

His companion nodded cockily, “That good.” Clark stared at him in astonishment, then Bruce laughed, “God, your face, I’m kidding.”

“Really…?”

“Not about the sharing I’m not into that but… I’ve got plenty of work to do out there; those women have no interest for me. I just want to get this over with and go home.”

Clark smiled softly, enjoying this new side of Batman. He said, “Me too.”

Bruce raised his goblet; Clark chuckled and raised his too, “To working together, and getting to know each other better.”

He chinked their goblets together, “To surprising each other.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Anteros II 2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,006  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce start training the new recruits.

~*~

Clark awoke slowly. He opened his eyes and he glanced up, and saw the canvas of the tent roof and remembered where he was. He turned his head, and saw across the tent the figure of his teammate outlined under the blankets and furs. He shuffled under his own bedding, and groaned softly.

At the sounds, Bruce turned over and met his gaze, Clark mumbled, “Morning.”

Bruce groaned, “Morning. Damn it got a bit nippy last night.” 

He chuckled sleepily and asked, “Nippy?”

His brow creased and he said, “You know, there was a chill in the air.”

Clark smiled, “I got what you meant.”

Bruce smiled begrudgingly, “It’s Alfred’s fault.”

“Alfred?” he wondered.

“He’s the man who raised me.” Bruce explained.

Clark nodded. He knew about Bruce’s tragedy, but they’d never mentioned it to each other, just as they had never spoken about his own. Right now with their task today, it wasn’t the time to broach the subject either. So he commented, “I guess the Anterians knew what they were doing when they supplied these furs and blankets.”

Bruce yawned, “That’s true.” Then he stretched his arms out and then sat up. He rubbed his neck absently. He observed, “But it’s warm enough now, it’s probably going to be a hot day.”

Clark gazed up at the canvas ceiling, and said, “I wonder what the Anterians have for breakfast.”

His teammate stood up, and walked over to the porcelain bowl and jug wearing his loincloth. He poured some cold water, and then splashed some on his face a few times. Then he grabbed a cloth and dried off. He glanced back at Clark and said, “I’d be happy with just a shower right now.”

~*~

Later after getting redressed in their Anterian garb of white chitons and sandals, they had a breakfast served to them reminiscent of bacon and eggs, and some fruit juice. The meat was different from last night but again was of unknown variety. As they ate, Clark asked, “Have you figured out a schedule?”

Bruce nodded, “I’m going to gauge their fitness, and then do some preliminaries. Stance, handling a weapon and such, and see where we stand.”

He nodded along, “Sounds good.” Internally he thought, ‘good luck with that.’ it seemed a mammoth task to him.

~*~

Out on the training field, Bruce had had the men run some laps, testing their stamina. Most of the men had taken the exertion in their stride. Now they were lining up again in front of their new mentors. Clark commented, “They seem to be in good shape.”

His co-pilot in this endeavour, glanced at him and said, “They’re at a good starting point.”

“They’re very determined, especially for a people with no aggressive tendencies.”

Bruce replied, “They do seem determined, however, I question whether they have aggressive tendencies or not. Look at the general population on Earth, they’re an aggressive people, yet they have channelled their aggression into other things.”

He knew where he was going with this, “Sports?”

“That’s right, war isn’t that far removed from that mind-set.” His teammate confirmed.

Clark smirked, and said, “Maybe but I definitely didn’t want to kill anyone on the football field.”

Bruce’s eyes widened subtly, “You were on the football team?”

“Yeah I was a quarterback in high school.” He told him.

His teammate glanced down, and he smirked slightly, he looked up again and said, “You said you had nothing to teach these men.” He gazed at him at a loss. Bruce told him, “Teach them how to play football.”

Clark frowned perturbed and gazed out at these alien men, who were now standing at ease in front of them. He shook his head and uttered, “How will that help?”

Bruce reached out and clasped his shoulder. Clark glanced up quickly. His teammate had never touched him before. Bruce said encouragingly, “You can do this Clark, teach them teamwork, teach them tactics and how to take hits, teach them the camaraderie of working together and aiming to win.”

He breathed deeply. Bruce was reminding him of someone else right now. He smiled and reached up and covered Bruce’s hand on his shoulder with his own. He jested softly, “Yes sir.”

Bruce smiled, and shook his head and then they both turned towards their audience. The up until now stern looking men were looking on with oddly endeared looks on their faces. Clark and Bruce turned to each other with bemusement. Then Clark said, “Okay then, I’ll give it a try. Let’s get to work.”

They spent the rest of that day doing just that. Clark did what Bruce had suggested and he began training them, teaching them everything he had learned from playing football, while Bruce focused on the weapons training, and the tactics of the battlefield.

~*~

At the end of a good first day of training, the braziers were lit, and the food was being prepared by the camp cooks. As Clark and Bruce sat down to their meal, someone came to the entrance of their tent and tapped on the canvas. One of the Anterians recruits entered carrying something. He wasn’t the largest of the Anterians here at the camp but he had a strong healthy physique. He was tanned as if he worked outside usually with brown sun kissed hair. They glanced at each other. Clark asked, “Is there something you wanted?”

The recruit nodded and stood proud, and told them, “I am Algo, and I have been chosen to speak for the men here.”

Clark nodded and glanced at Bruce, who was looking on austerely, his gaze keeping an eye on the object the Anterian man held. Clark stood up and said kindly, “Go on Algo, what is it the men want to say to us.”

Algo swallowed nervously and revealed, “When we were told of our task, we do not want to do it, and we do not want you here.” 

Beside him Bruce stood up next to him, he could feel the tension coming off his teammate. Algo carried on, “We did not think Earth men would know and understand us…” Algo stretched out his arms and offered his object, “We give you this as a gift, as a thank you for helping us. We will do our best for you.”

Clark glanced at Bruce again, and he raised an eyebrow. He reached out and took the object from their trainee. He said, “Thank you Algo, and thank the men for us too.”

Algo nodded with a slight bow and then left the tent. After he was gone, Bruce asked quietly, “What is it?”

He shrugged and then opened the cloth, revealing a translucent canteen full of liquid. Clark shook it and then he chuckled, “I think it’s wine.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows, “Well I’ll be damned.”

~*~

The tent was alit by an oil lamp, and as they ate their evening meal, Clark motioned to the canteen in the low light. “You want to try some with dinner?”

His teammate eyed it suspiciously, sitting there on the table. He said, “We don’t know what the substance is…”

“You think they’re trying to poison us?” he half joked.

“You never know.” His teammate replied seriously.

Clark grinned, “If they were going to poison us…” he wiggled a piece of bread at him, “…they’ve already had the opportunity.”

Bruce glanced from Clark to the bread and back again, and he cringed, “You’re right.”

He ripped a chunk of bread off with his teeth, he chewed it and chuckled, “Don’t beat yourself up about it. Do you want to try it?” 

Bruce rolled his eyes, and then reached for the canteen. He uncapped it and poured them each a goblet full. They both reached for their goblets and then both stared at the unknown semi translucent liquid, then they glanced up at each other. Clark shrugged and then took a mouthful. Bruce took a breath and then did the same. 

Clark kept it in his mouth and tasted it for a few moments before swallowing. Then he licked his lips, and he said, “It’s not bad, it’s little tangy.”

His teammate wiped at his own mouth, and agreed, “It’s okay I guess, probably an acquired taste.”

“Not the same as a Dom Pérignon?” he teased gently.

Bruce gave him a fierce smile, “There he goes again.”

Clark smirked at him. Then Bruce inquired, “Do your powers include an ability to tolerate alcohol?”

He shrugged, “I’ve never set that task for myself I’ve never drank enough to test it. No wait, there was one time there was champagne and magic involved.”

“Magic?” Bruce wondered.

“Yeah a birthday gift from Zatanna.” he replied.

“And you got drunk?” Bruce questioned.

“It felt like I imagine that it would.” he explained.

“But was it the champagne or the magic?” Bruce asked.

Clark chuckled, “I don’t know, and besides this wine isn’t magic.”

Bruce wondered, “But it’s alien, and doesn’t alien normally mean you’re affected?”

He sighed, “As a rule of thumb.”

“So do you really want to drink it?” his teammate double checked with him.

He eyed it, he knew if it affected him, it would affect Bruce, but if his teammate was willing to drink it… 

“Why the heck not.” he declared brashly.

~*~

They chatted as they continued with their meal, and continued drinking their present as well. Between bites of food, Bruce inquired, “So you said you played ball in high school?”

He nodded, “Yeah that’s right.”

“Let me guess, captain of the team?” Bruce surmised. 

Clark swallowed the last of his food, and nodded. He took a sip of wine to wash it down. “Huh-huh, but only for one season in my senior year.”

“Why only one year?” Bruce inquired.

He revealed, “My dad he didn’t want me putting myself out there, in case someone found out about me.” 

Bruce said. “I can understand that.” 

He nodded along, “But in my senior year he let me make the decision myself.”

“And you decided to do it?” he wondered.

“Yeah.”

“Even with your powers, I assume you had your powers then?”

“I did; most of them. My dad was worried about that too but it wasn’t about the winning, it was about the love of the game, and being part of something that the normal guys got to do.”

“I’m kind of surprised.” His teammate replied.

“Why?” he asked.

Bruce smiled in amusement. Then he stood up from the table. He picked up his goblet and the oil lamp that was illuminating the tent went over to the sleeping area, saying, “Like you said it’s putting yourself out there, I guess from what I’ve seen of your daily persona I wouldn’t have thought you would want to be noticed.”

Clark chuckled. He stood up too, and he grabbed his goblet and the canteen, and walked over. He lay down on his bedding across from Bruce. He got himself comfortable and said, “To tell the truth it was kind of nice getting noticed for once.” His teammate raised an inquiring brow, and Clark shared, “It was so hard being a teenager, wanting girls to like me but being afraid of revealing myself.”

Bruce reached out to the canteen and refilled Clark’s goblet. Bruce questioned, “You wanted to reveal yourself?” 

He sighed, “No not really. You were sort of right I’ve been doing a version of that Clark my whole life but there were times I wanted…” he smirked, “…times I wanted to show off a little, knowing I was faster, stronger, smarter than some of the jerks at my school, knowing that and pretending I didn’t.”

His teammate uttered, “When I was a teenager wanting girls to like me wasn’t a big deal to me.”

Clark took another drink of this, what turned out to be really good wine, “No?” he wondered.

“No, I was too distracted figuring out how to obtain my goals.” Bruce confessed.

“Your goals, you mean becoming Batman?” 

Bruce smiled awkwardly, “At the time I had no idea where it was all going, but learning and figuring things out, and making sense of the world took up most of my time.”

Clark said slyly, “You’re making up for it now though, a new woman every week isn’t it?”

His teammate raised his goblet to his lips and took another sip. He licked his lips and muttered, “The woman per week thing is to stop them getting too close.”

“Too close to your secret?” Bruce tilted his head at his remark but didn’t say anymore. Clark continued regardless, “I know what that’s like, people get too close, and they think they deserve to know your secrets. They get upset and angry if you lie but… geez don’t they realise that if they didn’t pry so much I wouldn’t have to lie.”

Clark took another swig of his wine. Bruce nodded along, and smirked, “It sounds like you’ve had some problems.”

He grumbled, “Tell me about it...” and he refilled their goblets, “…try finding out that you’re an alien, and then try figuring out and making sense of the world and your place in it. And while you’re trying to do that the people around you want to know why you’re odd.” 

Bruce stared at the ceiling of the canvas tent, blinking slowly, and puckering his lips, and then shrugged, “That’s why it’s best not to let people get too close.”

Clark leaned over and he griped, “But I like people, I like having friends.” 

Bruce snorted and took another drink.

Clark gulped at his wine and then he asked eagerly, “We’re friends aren’t we Bruce?”

Bruce turned and glanced at him and then he grinned dozily, “Yeah we’re friends Clark.”

Clark grinned widely, “Yeah I thought we were. I knew it. I like being friends with you...” 

His friend laughed merrily, “This is really great wine.”

He gazed bleary eyed at the dreg of wine left at the bottom of the see-through canteen. He offered, “You want this?”

Bruce stared at the canteen, narrowed his gaze, then frowned and leaned over and scrutinised the empty canteen. He groaned and flopped back onto his blankets as if the action had been too much effort. He grumbled, “There’s none there.”

Clark gazed at the tiny amount in the bottom, “I can see some.”

His friend rolled his eyes and then said, “Well drink it then.”

He held the canteen upside down, and opened his mouth and let the last couple of drops fall into it. After they hit his tongue, he smacked his lips together. 

Bruce asked, “Good?”

“Good.” he informed him.

Bruce tittered, “There was nothing there.”

“There was too.” he declared, and then he laughed too, “I think I might be a little bit tipsy.”

His friend told him, “Nah you’re as sober as I am.”

“Okay I must be then.” he agreed with a snigger.

~*~

The following morning, he awoke feeling a bit muzzy. He licked at his dry lips, and swallowed trying to get some moisture back in his mouth. He felt all snug and warm under the blankets. He opened his eyes slowly. He blinked. Then he recognised the reason for the extra warmth. He pressed back against the solid body. For a second he considered overreacting and jumping away like a dork. But it felt kind of nice snuggled up. 

He lay there quietly and then he had a flashback to last night. He remembers that after the servants had come to clear away their plates, they’d fallen asleep on top of the blankets, with their clothes and sandals still on and the lamp still lit. Then they’d awakened in the middle of the night when the temperature had dropped, the oil lamp had burned out too and they’d found themselves in a cold dark space. They’d haphazardly thrown together both lots of blankets and furs, and huddled together under them to keep warm. He remembers Bruce’s teeth chattering until he’d warmed him up. Then they’d fallen asleep again. 

Clark smirked at the memory of them in a shivering tizzy trying to warm up. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

~*~

Later, he awoke again at an exclaimed, “Shit!” just before the warm body pressed against his back rolled away quickly.

He groaned at the disturbance and then rolled over and looked at his friend. Bruce was sitting there, warily pulling at, and checking his chiton that he was still wearing. Clark commented lightly, “We must have been hammered last night huh?”

Bruce glanced from his clothing, to the empty canteen, to the pile of blankets and then to Clark’s face. He nodded and enounced, “Dangerous stuff.”

Clark chuckled lightly, “It got cold last night but it wasn’t life threatening.”

His friend gazed at him a long moment, then he agreed begrudgingly, “I suppose so.” Then he seemed to relax again, he looked thoughtful and then raised a brow, “Are you saying the cold affected you last night?”

He considered, and then he revealed, “I found it…” he smiled, “…nippy like you said yesterday morning, but I’m not sure, I don’t know how cold it was for you last night.”

Bruce glanced around at the quickly assembled double bed, that they’d shared, “It was rather cold last night… obviously.”

He smiled and joked, “Well I didn’t realise Bruce Wayne was a cuddling type.”

His friend glared at him and then shook his head with fond exasperation. Then Bruce observed, “It appears Anterian wine leaves no hangover. I feel cleared headed, and that’s a good thing because we have to get to work. There’s a lot of work to do and we have to keep our focus on that.”

Clark snorted, “That’s the only thing to keep our focus on here anyway, isn’t it?”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Anteros II 3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,938  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Living on Anteros is starting to get to Clark and Bruce. 

~*~

They spent the next few days teaching the Anterian recruits. They were coming along really well, as far as Clark could see. Today they were learning to charge as a unit and learning to flank the enemy. At the same time, Bruce was teaching them the areas open to attack and the vulnerabilities of such attacks.

In the heat of the summer’s day, as Clark focused on the men’s exercises, he was taken unawares as something tickled the skin of his forehead. Thinking it was a fly, he instinctively batted it away with his hand. His wrist was grabbed and his arm was twisted up against his back. Clark reflexively tried to turn out of the hold but he found it was quite a struggle. 

He heard his friend chuckle from behind him, and then call out to the men, “Observation of your surroundings is key to survival in battle.”

Clark grimaced and struggled harder, and Bruce’s grip changed, then he was putting pressure into the back of Clark’s knee and Clark found himself being forced down to his knees on the dusty ground. The Anterians applauded and laughed. Clark grimaced and asked Bruce over his shoulder, “How?”

Bruce whispered in his ear, “You’re sweating.”

Clark groaned as he felt Bruce pressed against him body to body. Then he took a deep breath and then he went into action, he swept his leg out behind him and took Bruce off his feet. Clark grabbed him and rolled them over on the sandy dirt. He pinned Bruce to the ground by his wrists, and gazed down at him.

The Anterians cheered and applauded even more. Clark grinned hearing them. Bruce gazed up at him and complimented, “I thought you said you couldn’t fight?”

“I didn’t say I couldn’t fight. I said I was a slug it out type of guy. Anyway it was you who started it.” he goaded. 

Bruce swallowed hard and said gravelly, “I wasn’t fighting. I was only reaching for your forehead; I wanted to feel you sweating.”

Clark continued to gaze at him mutely, he could feel where their bare legs were in contact with each other’s, and then Bruce licked his lips and Clark gasped softly as his own cock twitched in response. He breathed deeply, and turned and gazed at the men who were still watching them. He returned his gaze to his friend, and then tried to lighten the moment. He chuckled, “At least we gave them some entertainment.”

He released him and stood up. He reached out and offered his hand. Bruce took it and hauled himself upright. They gazed at each other a long moment, and then Bruce turned towards the men, and declared, “Come on back to work.”

~*~

After the day's lessons were over, Clark was in the tent, and he was searching the storage chests. He heard the flaps of the tent open and then Bruce asked, “What’re you looking for?”

He muttered, “I’m looking for a clean… shirt thing.”

“It’s called a chiton.” Bruce told him in an amused tone.

Clark rolled his eyes, “I know that.”

“Did you find any; I could do with a change myself.” Bruce said.

Clark glanced over noting the dust covering his friend's chiton. He cleared his throat and then continued his search. Eventually after finding nothing, he gave up. He closed the lid and sat down on a chest. He returned his gaze to his friend, and revealed, “It looks like we will have to make do with what we’ve got.”

Bruce huffed gustily. 

Then Clark suggested, “We could try washing our shirts." 

Bruce ran his hand over his face, over the beginning of a beard and then agreed, “Good idea but we don’t want to be sitting around all night in just our loincloths hoping they’ll dry do we?”

He snorted. "I could dry them with my heat-vision, providing I’ve got enough juice left.”

"You think you might not?"

"Heat-vision is definitely an energy drainer. It might take the last of it but I’d like to fresh up.”

His teammate nodded along. “I thought as much with you feeling cold a few nights ago.” 

They both glanced at the sleeping area, at the bedding they had snuggled under together to keep warm. God this was crazy. Who knew sharing a tent could make your mind start going to places it shouldn’t. It never happened when he used to camp out with Pete Ross that was for sure.

Bruce grinned crookedly, “Okay let’s see if between the two of us we can get these shirts washed then.” 

Clark nodded in agreement, and then he half suggested half wondered, “You think our wash bowl will be large enough?”

His friend replied, “I think so if we wash one item at a time.”

He approached the bowl on its little shelf and carried it over and placed it on the table, Bruce grabbed the jug, and then asked, “Can you heat the water?”

He shrugged and smirked, “Yeah.”

Bruce placed the jug of water down, and Clark focused on the jug and used a moderate amount of heat-vision to bring up the temperature. Not too hot, he didn’t want Bruce to scold himself. His friend watched him intently as if fascinated. Clark smiled to himself. Then he glanced at Bruce when he was finished, and reminded him, “Soap?”

His friend appeared caught out as he smiled with awkwardness, and then got the bar of soap. Then Clark asked for… “Item number one.”

He and Bruce gazed at each other, Clark murmured, “Don’t be shy.” and then they both smirked at each other. Bruce grabbed the hem of his chiton and pulled it off over his head, and then passed it to Clark.

Clark glanced over his friend’s naked torso fleetingly. Then he began washing first Bruce’s chiton and then pulled his own off and washed that too. As he used the soap, and rubbed the fabric together over and over, the grime began coming out. He commented lightly, “You don’t realise how dirty you can get until…”

Bruce made a throaty noise. 

He glanced over to his teammate. He saw as Bruce glanced over Clark’s shirtless body. Clark licked his lips with a fluttering of unexpected nerves, and asked, “What is it?”

His friend cleared his throat and then said, “I just realised… we need to wash… our under things.”

Clark’s nerves fluttered away and he smirked, “It’s called a loincloth.”

Bruce groaned at him. 

Then Clark picked up the bowl and took it outside to get rid of the old water. Clark returned, and demanded, “I think it’s your turn to get your hands wet.”

His friend gazed at the bowl and said charmingly, “But you are doing so well, I’d only mess it up.”

His laughed aloud, and tittered, “Oh don’t even try going there with me Mr Wayne.”

“Go where?” he asked innocently.

He chuckled, “You know where.” He wringed out, the two chitons and then motioned to the bowl, “Your turn.”

Bruce harrumphed light heartedly, “I’ve never had to wash anyone else’s underpants before.”

Clark teased, “It’s called a loincloth…” Bruce rolled his eyes. As he did so, he poured some more water into the bowl. Clark finished drying his hands. Clark skirted around him and murmured, “I bet you’ve managed to get a lot of people out of them though.”

His friend breathed out, “Shit.” Then he turned his back and. Then without glancing back again he reached behind blindly saying, “Loincloth.”

He frowned at his behaviour, but he untied his loincloth and placed it into Bruce’s outstretched hand. His friend then plunged it into the bowl of hot water and focused on washing it. When that was done, Bruce glanced back briefly before, untying his own loincloth and washing it.

As Clark waited for his next part of the task, he found his gaze finding and admiring his friend’s naked physique. It really was something. He was in incredible shape. For a split second, he almost complimented him on it, but then he bit his tongue. Yeah that was a great idea, tell your teammate that his ass looks tight, let him get the wrong idea, or maybe the right idea. It wasn’t a good idea anyway because they still had to share the tent and work with each other while they were here, and when they got back home to Earth too. 

Clark walked over. Bruce glanced up at him sharply. Clark smiled and commented casually, “I haven’t hung around naked like this since the locker room in high school.”

Bruce’s eyes glanced over Clark’s body quickly, before returning to the bowl. He uttered, “Hung being the operative word.”

He stared at him in shock, not knowing how to take that comment. Then he saw Bruce’s lips kicked up at the edges, and Clark realised he was just ribbing him. Clark grinned and shook his head. He reached out and he pushed at Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce was surprised at the move and he exclaimed laughing, “Hey!”

Then he pushed at Clark’s shoulder. Clark laughed too, and asked, “What are you six?”

Bruce chortled, “I always thought I was bigger than that.”

Clark instantly got the joke and glanced down at Bruce’s groin. He shrugged and teased, “Maybe you’re a grower.”

His friend’s eyes widened and he gasped, “You are so cheeky.”

He nodded, “I am at the moment, and so are you.”

“Oh my god, what am I going to do with you?” Bruce scolded.

Clark laughed and then Bruce was reaching for a damp loincloth and then he snapped it out and it smacked Clark’s ass. Clark blustered, “You!”

Bruce’s laughter was interrupted as one of the manservants entered with the first platter of food for the evening meal. The servant’s eyes widened as he saw them frolicking naked in the tent. Bruce and Clark’s wide eyes met on the cusp of embarrassment and dread, but in the end, they just giggled like idiots. And the manservant just turned and left the tent with a tolerant look on his face.

~*~

As it turned out, he’d managed to dry their chitons barely but he knew the next time they needed washing he wouldn’t be the one to dry them. It took the last of his reserved energy. They came to the conclusion that when they needed to wash their clothes again, they’d have to do it earlier in the day so they could dry them in the heat of the sun.

~*~

It was the thought of them hanging around in just their loincloths or less again, with the memory of their little scuffle on the ground, and his own reaction to it, that gave Clark the urge to join Algo on the supply run back to the Anterian’s main settlement a few days later. He still remembered the way his cock had come to life while pinning Bruce to the ground and he didn’t relish the idea of any embarrassments happening if they were naked together in the tent again.

Once they were at the villa, they went around the back entrance, and Algo took charge. He gave orders, and rounded up the supplies they needed. Clark requested, “Is it possible to get more chitons?”

Algo looked at him oddly. Clark wondered if the translator didn’t know the word. So Clark pinched at the cloth covering his body. Algo’s eyes widened and then he nodded, “Yes, shirt… you want more shirts?”

Clark chuckled, remembering Bruce correcting him the other night. He nodded, “Shirt, yes.”

“We get shirts for you. You want me to get you more wine, yes?”

He glanced away cringingly remembering how he and Bruce had gotten drunk last week. Algo saw his reaction and laughed, “Wine good?”

He nodded, “Wine very good.”

“I get some more for you and your companion.” His affable recruit told him.

Then Algo hurried off to get things done. With nothing to do, Clark glanced around and then walked around exploring. 

A little while later, he walked through the Villa’s courtyard. He passed by the loincloth covered guardsmen. He thought he recognised one of them as the same guy on duty on the day of their arrival. He was well built with blondish hair. Clark remembered their glares from before, and raised an eyebrow and continued walking; however, the blond one called out, “You know a man named Algo?”

Clark stopped and turned to face him. He nodded, “Yeah he’s training with us. We’re just here getting supplies. He’s a nice guy.”

The previously stern looking guard smiled, and agreed, “Yes he is.”

He wanted to be polite so he asked, “What is your name?”

He said proudly, “I’m Jodan.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Jodan.” He motioned through one of the archways, “What’s through here?” 

Jodan followed his direction and then said, “That is little field.” Clark frowned and Jodan saw his reaction and then added, “Villa’s field… grow vegetables there.”

Clark smiled and nodded with understanding, “Vegetable garden.” Jodan frowned at him instead, Clark chuckled, “Little field I understand.”

He walked through the archway into the garden. Jodan followed him through. Clark asked, “Won’t you get into trouble for leaving your post?”

The guardsman smiled, “Not for only a minute, no one coming by today I think.”

Clark walked out into the rows of produce, and inspected them. Jodan asked, “You warrior… you know about little field duties?”

He turned and grinned at him, “I know about big field work too.” Jodan raised a brow and Clark revealed, “My dad was a farmer.” He motioned with his hands, “Big fields, and cattle too.”

“But you are warrior?” the guardsman asked with surprise.

He shrugged, “Warrior now, but I will always be a farm boy.”

Just then, Algo returned and entered the garden through the archway. He smiled softly when he saw Jodan, but then he said to Clark, “The supplies are ready to go sir.”

Jodan approached Algo and said excitedly, “Algo, he tells me he was little field carer before he became a warrior.”

Algo appeared surprised, and asked, “Is this true?”

Clark frowned at their surprise but nodded in confirmation. 

The guardsman reached out to the recruit and said, “This proves you can do this. I know you were worried about the training.”

Algo reached out to Jodan’s bare shoulder, “If anyone should be a warrior it is you, Jodan.”

Clark looked on bemused. He pointed to the garden, “You normally work here?”

Algo nodded, “This is my favourite place to be.”

Jodan smiled, “My favourite place too, I see you every day.”

The recruit nodded almost bashfully. Then he said to Clark, “Come on we should go now.”

Jodan looked pained, and caressed Algo’s shoulder, “No, we’ve hardly seen each other.”

The recruit sighed, “I know, but I have other duties now.”

“Are you two…?” Clark stuttered to a halt.

The two men turned and looked at him dumbfounded. Then slowly they realised what he was asking, Jodan revealed proudly, “We have tied our fates together.”

Clark thought, ‘Wow that was one heck of a way to put it.’ He smiled at the men and offered, “If you want to spend some time together before we leave, it would be okay.”

The recruit shook his head and said seriously, “We should not, and Jodan is on duty.”

Jodan declared, “I don’t care.” He reached out, and grasped Algo’s hand and started leading him away. He told Clark, “Thank you, sir.”

Algo shrugged with an exasperated smile, “Thank you.”

Clark smirked and then he continued to explore.

~*~

A while later

Clark had taken the initiative, and was watering the long rows of vegetables in the little field. He hated to think Algo’s place was being neglected while he was training and learning to fight at the camp with them. 

After a while, he heard footfalls in the courtyard and then they came to a stop. Clark expected it to be Algo returning from his tryst. But when he glanced up, he saw familiar intense eyes looking at him seriously. Clark smiled, and greeted him, “Hi.”

Then those eyes changed to incredulous as Bruce asked, “What are you doing?”

He replied as if it was obvious, “I’m watering the produce so it doesn’t get parched in the heat.”

His teammate rolled his eyes and huffed, “I can see that. Why didn’t you come back, I was w…” he cleared his throat, “I thought something might’ve happened.”

Clark smiled brightly, “Were you worried about me Bruce?”

“With your powers gone…” Bruce licked his lips and then demanded, “What’s taking so long?”

He smirked and then went to turn off the water supply. He wound the hose up. He revealed with mock covertness, “Algo wanted to spend some time with his lover, so I let him.”

Bruce raised both eyebrows and demanded, “I came all the way here worried sick…” Clark raised a goading eyebrow, Bruce saw it and admitted, “Yeah I was worried and all because one of the men wanted to… satisfy his lust.”

Clark sighed, “I think it’s a bit more meaningful than that.”

His friend rolled his eyes and sighed. “Let’s just get back to the camp.”

He nodded along saying, “Okay but we’ll have to find out where Algo is at the moment.”

Bruce sighed loudly, “Why are you so damned nice?”

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Anteros II 4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,972  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce’s feelings begin to come to the fore. 

~*~

The sun was high in the sky. Clark faced the opponent across from him. A punch was thrown and Clark intercepted it and pushed it aside. His opponent grinned fiercely, “Very good.”

Suddenly the fist connected with his jaw, it smarted, and he stepped back a pace. He was reprimanded, “Never lose your focus.”

Clark stepped back into a fighting stance. He watched and waited. When the next punch was thrown he blocked it, but he missed the one aimed at his chest and he was pushed back. 

“Be ready for anything!” he was scolded.

He tensed his jaw. 

He was goaded, “Getting pissed off?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“Don’t, anger only helps when there is no other course of action to take.”

Clark took a deep calming breath. Then suddenly there was a flurry of movement, he blocked a punch and then stepped out the way of the second. But then he completely missed the kick aimed at his thigh. It gave him a dead leg and he fell over. He hissed, “Son of a bitch.”

His foe smirked, “Give up?”

He shook his head, “Giving up isn’t in my vocabulary.”

“That’s good to know.” He commented and then he said, “You’re doing great Clark.”

He huffed and rubbed his thigh, “Tell that to my leg.”

Bruce walked over, and then crouched down. Then he began massaging Clark’s thigh to get the circulation back. He told him, “Nobody can learn everything at once. I think it’s great that you’re willing to try to expand your fighting style.”

Clark half smiled begrudgingly, “You were right, it makes sense to know how to fight defensively in case I have to fight people as strong, or those even stronger than me.” He winced at his leg, “Well as strong as I normally am.”

His teammate nodded as he concentrated on Clark’s leg. He murmured, “I don’t think there will be a bruise.” 

He watched as Bruce’s hand lingered on his bare skin, before it was sliding up smoothly making his chiton ride up. Bruce swallowed and glanced at him momentarily, “Your legs look so tanned and strong since we’ve been here, you wouldn’t think you were fragile now.”

Clark swallowed minutely.

From across the camp, their trainee warriors sent up a taunting cheer of camaraderie, along with wolf-whistles. Bruce pulled his hand away. They smirked at each other. Bruce murmured, “They think they’re so funny.”

Then Bruce stood up and offered his hand and Clark took it and he helped him up. 

Then they made their way back to the domicile.

~*~

Clark entered their tent. He poured out a bowl of warm water that had been heated already by the manservants. Then Clark pulled his chiton off over his head and then he swilled the sweat and grime of the day from his upper body. 

As he ran his hands over his body, Bruce stepped into the tent from outside. Clark glanced his way, and saw Bruce had come to a standstill and was gazing at him, his eyes lingering. Clark remembered his own reaction to their bit of rough and tumble last week, and Bruce’s hand caressing his thigh earlier. He glanced away and continued to wash. Then Bruce continued his journey and circled around him. He didn’t know if he was imagining it but he felt Bruce’s eyes on him still.

Clark breathed steadily and then rinsed off. He turned and reached for a towel and began drying. Then he glanced at Bruce again as he dried his arms, and then his chest. He was sitting a few feet away still watching. Bruce motioned to the bowl and jug and asked, “Are you finished with that?”

He nodded, “Go ahead help yourself.”

Bruce stood up and approached the bowl. Clark skirted around him. Then Bruce pulled off his own chiton. Then he began getting washed. Clark watched him. As his gaze lingered on his friend’s athletic body, Bruce glanced his way as if he was aware of Clark’s attention. Their gazes locked as they had done after the impromptu wrestling. Then it was Bruce who turned away and continued rinsing off. Then he grabbed the towel. As he dried off, he asked, “It must be tough getting used to sweating since you depowered?”

Clark could feel a tender ache in his muscles, and the sore spot on his thigh. As he rubbed it he revealed, “It’s weird, but it’s the least of my troubles.” 

His friend glanced down at Clark’s leg before turning away and proceeding to retrieve from a smaller chest a mirrored surface, and a blade that looked a lot like a straight razor. He foamed up some soap, and laved it on his face and then began shaving. Clark swallowed and watched intrigued as Bruce used the razor, Clark rubbed his hand over his own stubbly cheeks absently. 

His friend caught him in the reflection of the mirror. He asked muffled, “You want to have a shave too?”

Clark shrugged, “I’d have liked to but…”

“There’s no problem, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

He cringed unseen and continued watching him. 

After he was finished, Bruce swilled off the remaining soap, and then wiped dry his face. He looked back at him and then smiled clean shaven, and handsome. As Bruce went to change the water, Clark winced at his own thoughts. Bruce returned, and poured some fresh water in the bowl for him. Then he stood back from the table and offered the soap and the blade.

Clark took a shallow breath. Then he stood up and accepted the items. He gazed at the dangerous looking blade, and swallowed apprehensively. Bruce asked, “What’s wrong?”

He laughed anxiously, “Um I’ve never done it before.”

“Done it?” His friend frowned with realisation, “You mean shaved?”

“No, yes I mean I do normally remove…” he motioned to his face, “…Um but even when I’ve been powerless before… geez I used a safety razor.” He revealed feeling embarrassed.

Bruce’s frown transformed into an odd smile and then into a grin. “Are you scared or just don’t know the technique?”

Clark ducked his head and admitted, “A little of both.”

“Sit down Clark.” He looked up and Bruce was motioning to a chair, “Sit down, I’ll be your barber.” Clark cringed and Bruce nodded, “I mean it, sit down.”

He braced himself and then took the seat indicated. At first, he watched, as Bruce dipped a cloth in the bowl of hot water, then Bruce ran the hot cloth over Clark’s face. Clark frowned and Bruce noticed and explained, “It opens up the pores.”

Clark uttered, “You didn’t do that to yourself.”

His friend smiled, “You’re getting the professional treatment.” 

He smiled in response. Then he watched as Bruce rubbed his hands over the soap until they were foamy. Then he reached out and he began spreading it over Clark’s cheeks, and chin, his neck. Bruce snorted as he ran his foamy fingers over Clark’s philtrum. Clark frowned at him not getting his amusement but he stayed still.

Then Bruce rinsed off his hands and then picked up the razor. He got in close between Clark’s legs and then carefully began scraping the blade over Clark’s stubble covered face. He could hear the scrape against his bristles. Clark breathed steadily as he ran it up his throat. Bruce murmured, “You’re in safe hands.”

He mumbled, trying not to move, “I know I am.”

As it went on Clark began relaxing. It felt kind of therapeutic and nice. After Bruce shaved his upper lip, he turned Clark’s face up into the light and their gazes locked for a second. 

“It feels nice.” Clark murmured. 

Bruce breathed deeply and then turned Clark’s face in another direction, and carried on. Clark felt a blob of foam fall and hit his naked chest. It ran down over his nipple, and he snickered at the feeling. Bruce took his hands away. Clark looked around and saw Bruce gazing down at the creamy splotch on his chest. A little rumble left his own throat as his mind went to a dirty place. He saw a shiver go through Bruce’s muscled body. Abruptly Bruce turned his back and put the blade down. Clark asked, “Are you finished?”

“Not yet.” His friend said and then grabbed the cloth and soaked it with water again. He came back over and he pressed the cloth against Clark’s face. 

Then he wiped away the leftover foam. When that was done, he tossed down the cloth. He came back and stood over him. He explained in an utter, “Just going to check for any stray hairs.”

Then he caressed Clark’s face, his cheeks, he ran his fingertips over his throat. It made Clark arched his throat and look up. His gaze met Bruce’s who was gazing down at him with an inscrutable look in his eyes. His friend’s fingertips caressed him slowly. Clark gazed up and tried to read what he was seeing in those intense looking eyes. Bruce continued caressing him. Then he seemed to be getting closer. Clark swallowed but didn’t break his gaze. His fingertips caressed Clark’s lips. Instinctively he opened them, and then Bruce’s mouth was so close. He could just stretch up and close the gap. 

Then suddenly Bruce pulled away. He grabbed the towel, and came back and dried Clark’s face. Then he smiled down, “All done.”

Then he moved away again, and reached for the mirror. He showed Clark himself in the reflection. Bruce asked, “What do you think?”

Clark smiled away the awkward moment and gazed at his clean cut reflection, “Great, you did a great job.” 

Bruce smiled but it seemed a little forced. Then he clapped his hands together, “Now let’s see if our food is ready.” 

And that was that.

~*~

As they ate their supper, Bruce asked, “So tell me what it’s like to be invulnerable?” Clark smirked softly. Bruce asked, “What?”

Clark licked his lips and continued smiling, “Most people who ask me things ask about the flying, that’s all. Trust you not to.”

“Well, I’m not most people.” Bruce declared.

“No you’re not.” Clark agreed.

His friend pondered. “From what I know, the flying came last. I assume the invulnerability came first.” 

He shook head, and revealed, “Actually it didn’t the strength came first.”

“Really, I would’ve thought you would need the invulnerability first for your body to handle the toll of the strength.”

“You would think so, and maybe it was always there but… um well when I was a little kid, I’d graze my knees, and get scratches, it was only later that those things happened less and less, until bruises only lasted a day, then a few hours, until nothing left a mark at all.”

Bruce smiled, “That tenderness on your thigh is like a blast from the past then.”

He shrugged and reached for some food, “I’ve been without my powers a few times since, but I guess you could say that.” 

Then Bruce asked, “Tell me how you feel.”

Clark arched a provocative brow at him. Bruce tut-tutted at him, “Tell me about your sense of feeling, do you feel pain?”

He hummed, “Do I feel pain, yes. Does it hurt like that dead leg earlier did, no.”

“Explain what that means, is the sensation less, like a bullet hitting you feels like a prod of a finger, does a blade against your skin feel like a pin prick, does a pin prick register at all?”

Clark swallowed and then replied, “My skin isn’t inflexible, it’s not like you wearing your armour, it’s… the sensations are there. I feel the pin prick just as much as the knife; I guess the answer might be pain endurance.”

Bruce asked with strain in his voice, “You feel the pain but you suffer through it?” 

He shook his head and comforted, “Not like that, I’m not that brave or foolhardy to do what I do if that was the case.” He sighed, “I guess in a way it’s like grabbing a child’s arm compared to a man’s. You could use the same amount of force and the child cries out and feels it and it hurts him, but if you use that same strength against a full grown man, it does hurt the man the same, he feels it, he knows you’ve got hold of him, the pain is there but he can stand it.”

Bruce smiled and joked, “You’re saying everyone one on Earth is a child.”

“In that sense, yeah.”

“What about pleasure?” his friend asked.

Here on this rosy sunned planet it wasn’t an issue. Clark smiled slowly, “I feel the touch of a caress, I feel pleasure from it, from a kiss, feeling someone in my arms and me in theirs.”

They locked their gazes on each other and Clark cleared his throat. His friend leaned forward in his chair; he reached out and caressed Clark’s cheek. Clark closed his eyes at the touch. He murmured, “I would feel the warmth of your skin touching me just like I can now.”

He felt Bruce’s fingertips disappear and he reopened his eyes. Bruce was gazing at him with soft intensity. It was almost too much to fathom and so he didn’t, he smiled and reached for his drink.

Bruce sat back in his chair and picked up his own drink.

~*~

On their next supply run, both Bruce and Clark went with Algo. Although even Bruce in charge, they had let Algo go home to spent time with Jodan this time with no quibbles. As they entered the courtyard of the villa, an official looking woman entered, striding towards them, saying, “You did not inform us you were coming. We would have made arrangements.” 

Clark snorted. He’d been here half of the day last week without a welcome. Bruce glanced at him sideways but he spoke to the official, “It wasn’t a planned visit, it is just a supply run, we will be heading back to camp.”

She was beautiful if somewhat older, and she said, “Nonsense, you are an esteemed presence, you looked unkempt and weary, we wish for you to be refreshed.”

Honestly, Clark didn’t like the way she was looking at Bruce, however saying that Bruce Wayne was probably used to the attention of beautiful women. Clark grimaced. The woman probably wanted Bruce as a husband, or at least in her harem, or whatever Bruce said they had here. He expected the worse; however, Bruce began shaking his head. “There is no need, please.”

Then the woman added temptingly, “This is my villa I wish for you to enjoy my baths here…” Bruce’s eyes darted to the woman and then to Clark.

Clark could tell by his reaction that the idea of running water had halted his protests. He just hoped the women didn’t want to share a bath with his friend. Then Bruce shrugged, “It would give Algo a bit more time with his friend.”

He glanced between Bruce and the woman. He agreed, “Yeah it would.” 

As the official motioned with her arm, she began leading Bruce into the main house. Clark tarried behind. Bruce stopped and turned back and asked, “Aren’t you coming?”

Clark’s eyes flickered to the woman, he made excuses, “Um I think I’ll go to the flyer and check in with the Watchtower, keep them up to date.”

Bruce frowned sternly at him. “That can wait until later Clark.” He smirked then, “There’s actually a real bathroom in there.”

He began shaking his head, “No um you two go ahead and enjoy yourselves.”

His friend looked alarmed, and so did the woman for that matter. She declared, “I am showing you and your partner hospitality that is all. What you seem to be suggesting is…” she looked Bruce up and down and cringed, and raised her hands in the air. She shook her head, “I already have my own husbands. I don’t require anymore especially one that belongs somewhere else, I can assure you.”

Bruce looked relieved and to tell the truth so was Clark. 

The official pointed in the doorway, “Through there, I will send manservants to assist you.”

Then she flounced away with undisguised distain. 

Clark approached, and Bruce asked him, “What the hell was that about?”

He grinned, “I think Bruce Wayne got shot down in flames for the first time in his life.”

Bruce raised a brow, “I meant you.”

He exhaled loudly and admitted, “I got the wrong end of the stick.”

His friend nodded, “You can say that again. Come on let’s go get a real shower.”

~*~

The outcome wasn’t exactly what Bruce had in mind. There wasn’t a shower but he seemed to be relaxing in the heated pool just as well. They were both laying back against some built-in blue tiled steps. The air was steamy above the pool. 

Bruce mumbled, “This is nice.”

“Huh-huh.” Clark agreed. Then he thought of something, and he asked, “Are we supposed to be in here at the same time? I know it’s a big bath but…”

“It’s fine, I would assume it’s something that people share.” Bruce sighed with his eyes closed.

Clark was feeling mellow and he agreed, “Hmm.” 

Bruce cupped some water and then lifted his hands above his head and let the water cascade onto his hair and his smooth face. Clark just laid there and enjoyed being submerged in the water. The hot water was definitely helping his aches and stresses. It was just the thing at the end of a long day.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Anteros II 5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,859  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce come to terms with their new found feelings and relationship.

~*~

After a while of relaxing bathing in the blue tiled heated pool, two loincloth-clad manservants entered offering to continue the pampering, offering a massage. Clark glanced lazily at Bruce and Bruce opened his eyes and met his gaze, Clark asked, “What do you think?”

His friend inhaled and exhaled, and glanced at the two, he groaned, “We might as well since we’re here already.”

Then Bruce sat up, and then arose out the water and walked up the steps. Clark caught his own gaze lingering on his friend’s body, on his naked ass. Then Bruce stopped at the top of the steps, he turned to face him and asked, “Aren’t you coming?”

Clark swallowed, a touch bashful, his own thoughts colouring the situation. Nevertheless, he murmured, “I’m coming.” and he stood up, and left the cover of the water and walked up the steps to stand with Bruce. 

They both grabbed towels and dried off. His teammate’s eyes lingered on him, giving him the same kind of attention he had just given him. He saw Bruce swallow slightly before following the manservants over to two raised tiled platforms. Clark and Bruce laid down on one each front first. They laid their heads on rolled up towels and waited for the massage to begin.

As one of the men poured some warm oil onto Clark’s back, Clark watched as the other did the same to his friend. He murmured to Bruce, “This is weird.”

Bruce gazed across at him in return. He asked quietly, “What’s weird?”

He half smiled, “I’ve never done this before, had a massage I mean.”

“No?”

“No, I mean what would be the point.”

Bruce’s eyes glanced over Clark’s naked body, he murmured, “You would feel the caress against your skin. Surely that would still be enjoyable.”

“I guess.” He conceded.

As he said it the masseur began rubbing the oil all over his back and into his skin, and Clark moaned softly at the feeling. He smiled over at his friend, “You were right.”

The other masseur mirrored Clark’s masseur and Bruce sighed softly, “Told you.”

Clark grinned, “Okay don’t gloat.”

Bruce chuckled, “I wasn’t.”

It was still a strange experience, even as he felt his masseur’s hands on him; he could see the same movements happening to Bruce in synchronisation. It somehow heightened everything. As he watched, Bruce watched him in return. Before this mission, Clark wouldn’t have even imagined being so familiar with someone especially the stoic Batman, but living, working, eating, and sharing the tent with him had debunked any social norms. He didn’t feel any impropriety in watching. 

He watched as the muscles of Bruce’s strong muscular back were kneaded, sharing the same feeling as his own back and shoulders were kneaded. Clark groaned softly, “Oh god this feels so good.”

He heard Bruce let out a husky groan himself. Clark gazed at him continuously, watching him relax, seeing the pleasure on his face. He noticed how the oil made Bruce’s newly bronzed skin shine. He said, “You’ve really caught the sun while we’ve been here.”

Bruce’s eyes travelled over Clark’s body, he replied, “You’ve normally got a glow about you, but since you depowered your skin is golden.” He smiled, “Looks well on you.”

“You too.” he sighed.

Then he jumped a little as the massage went lower, and strong hands ran over his ass cheeks. But he saw Bruce’s masseur do the same and so he relaxed again. Bruce’s lips kicked up at the edges seeing Clark’s initial unease. He murmured teasingly, “I don’t think it’s one of those massages.”

“One of what massages?” Clark asked.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” His eyes were mirthful as he evaded the question.

Then realisation came to him and Clark exclaimed, “Oh!”

Bruce chuckled lazily at him.

The massage continued on, down his thighs, kneading them and then his calves, to his feet and back up. Clark felt relaxed and lifeless but so good. As the masseur returned to his back, his strokes got stronger, his thumbs worked out the kinks in his shoulders and neck. He moaned softly on every breath. Bruce was still watching him. Clark blinked and smiled softly. Bruce swallowed and shook his head minutely as if to himself. Clark somehow with all the familiarity still daren’t ask what he was thinking. 

Then Clark’s mouth fell open with pleasure as the masseur’s strong strokes reached his bottom again. He arched gently into the pedestal. He groaned as those hands cupped his ass cheeks. He saw a nerve twitch in Bruce’s jaw and his eyes had become serious. As his masseur’s hands continued to knead strongly, Bruce bit out, “Stop it!”

Clark gazed at him in confusion and the masseur obliviously continued, and then Clark groaned again. Then Bruce batted his own masseur’s hands away and he said more directly, “This massage is over.”

“But…” Clark started.

Bruce cut him off, “We’ve wasted too much time here. We’re going back to camp.”

Then his teammate rose off the pedestal, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist and then he went over to where they had left their clothes. Clark didn’t know why Bruce had reacted like that but he had a pretty good idea from seeing a flash of his friend’s cock just before he got the towel around him. Clark inhaled and then sat up. He grabbed his own towel and put it around himself, covering his own semi erect cock. He glanced at the masseurs, “Thanks you did a really great job.”

Without the translator with him, they didn’t know his words but they smiled and bowed slightly. Clark followed his friend over to their clothes. 

When he got to him, Bruce had already put his chiton on, and was fastening his loincloth. He glanced at Clark and cringed. Clark murmured, “Bruce…?”

His friend sighed, “Come on Clark get dressed so we can get out of here. We can check in with the Watchtower like you wanted and then head back to camp.”

He shook his head in exasperation, “Why, why can’t we stay and finish what they had planned for us.”

Suddenly Bruce growled lowly, “It wasn’t supposed to be that kind of massage, remember.”

“The guy wasn’t doing anything, and you didn’t seem to mind earlier…”

“That was different.” he snapped.

“Different how?” he questioned.

As Bruce put on his sandals, he hissed through his teeth, “You weren’t pushing yourself into his hands then.”

Clark gazed at him, not knowing how to react. He stuttered, “I…I wasn’t pushing… into his hands, why would I?”

“You tell me.” He accused.

He swallowed, and stared at him mutely. His accusations were crazy. Bruce harrumphed and then told him, “Put your clothes on, and come on.”

“No.”

“No?” his friend asked incredulous.

He didn’t like being told what to do. Especially by someone being unreasonable and so, he told him, “I’m going to stay here.” 

Bruce narrowed his gaze and then glanced at the masseurs on the other side of the spa area. Then he was nodding, “I’m going then, I’ll take the supplies with me. You and Algo can make your own way back.”

Surly Clark shrugged, “Go on then.” 

Bruce sneered at him. “Enjoy yourself.” and then walked out.

Clark watched him go. He glanced at his own clothes in a pile there. He glanced back at the masseurs. Bruce’s masseur smirked and called over, “Your man is very jealous isn’t he?” 

Clark’s eyes widened. He realised with the translator in reach they had overheard their conversation. It was on the tip of his tongue to deny that statement, and it’s implication but instead, he grinned, “Yeah, I guess he is.”

~*~

Clark had stayed at the spa in the villa, and enjoyed the rest of the pampering. Fleetingly it had crossed his mind to follow Bruce straight back to the camp, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he had set the law down and Clark had just done what he was told. 

So he stayed, he continued with the massage and had scented oil rubbed into his skin and they’d even put some kind of serum into his hair, that had made it shine, and curl slightly. They’d done what on Earth would have been a pedicure and manicure too. He supposed they had to look after their feet wearing sandals all the time. Algo had returned from his tryst with his lover Jodan and insisted on getting him a fresh new chiton. The one he brought him was a blue one so Clark was pleased about that. 

Algo and Jodan had found Bruce’s behaviour hilarious when the masseurs and told them about it. Clark didn’t have the heart to tell them they were wrong and Bruce wasn’t his lover. 

Just as Clark and Algo were about to set off back to the camp, Jodan came rushing up, “Wait here, it might be cold by the time you get back to the camp.”

Then he gave Algo two fur trimmed cloaks one for each of them. Algo passed one to Clark. He thanked him and then put the red cloak on. Then they returned to the camp.

~*~

As they approached the camp, it was becoming dusk and Clark could see the braziers had been lit and they could smell meat and bread cooking. As they entered the camp, the warriors turned their way and watched them come in curiously. One of the warriors, a friend of Algo’s approached, Marol muttered, “He’s been in a terrible mood since he came back from the villa. What happened?” Algo only motioned with his head towards Clark. Marol nodded knowingly, “We thought so when he didn’t come back with him.”

Algo chuckled, “Well he has come now.”

The warrior’s gaze checked Clark out slowly. He said with admiration, “I can see that.”

Algo nudged his friend, “Our teacher is a jealous one, be careful don’t let him see you looking.”

Clark laughed nervously at the attention. Then the flaps of their tent opened and Bruce stepped out he was wearing a clean white chiton. He met his gaze for a long intense moment and then approached him. He could see Bruce’s eyes feasting on him as much as or even more so than the other warrior’s did.

They came to stand face to face, and it seemed all the noise of the camp stopped that second, as if everyone was waiting to see what would happen next. Bruce asked him gravelly, “What have you done?”

Clark told him, “I only finished what we started together.” Bruce’s eyes widened subtly and Clark reassured him, “It was all completely innocent.”

Bruce glanced at his new clothes, the blue chiton and the red cloak, “You found yourself.” Clark smiled in response. Bruce reached up and caressed his hair, “You look stunning Clark.”

His breath stuttered and he glanced around at the men watching. He whispered, “They think that you’re my… my man.”

“I know. They say I was the one who told them so, but they said they could tell anyway.”

“You told them?” he wondered.

Bruce gave him a small self-conscious smile, “You remember I introduced you as my partner when we first got here. There is only one translation for partner here. They say that we have tied…”

“…Our fates together.”

“Yeah.” Bruce whispered.

Clark stepped forward and asked, “Is that true?”

“What are you asking me Clark?” he asked quietly.

“Tell me why you were jealous.” He asked searchingly.

“Was I jealous?”

“You’re not going to admit it, are you?” he asked with disappointment. 

“Because you know, you must.” Bruce accused softly. 

Then Bruce stepped closer, toe to toe with him and then he leaned in and he caressed his lips over his lips. 

The whole camp cheered. Clark smiled and then deepened the kiss. Bruce gasped into his mouth in response and then he returned the kiss passionately. Bruce’s fingers reached out and threaded through Clark’s hair as they embraced each other.

They pulled away slowly and smiled at each other. Then Bruce shook his head, his brow creased and he caressed Clark’s cheek. Clark gazed at him softly. Bruce turned away bashfully, he saw the warriors looking at them, and he called out, “Move along there’s nothing to see here.”

The men grumbled good-naturedly and they got back to what they were doing. Clark turned to Algo, and thanked him and said “Goodnight.”

When he looked back, Bruce had disappeared. Clark frowned and then headed for their domicile. He opened the flap and entered. Bruce was standing at the back of the tent looking towards where their sleeping area was, staring down at the bedding. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Clark enter. Clark murmured daringly, “I’ve heard it’s going to be cold tonight, are we going to put our blankets together?”

Bruce didn’t answer, and so Clark approached him until he was standing behind him. He inhaled and exhaled and then he stepped forward until he was against Bruce’s back. He reached out and touched both his shoulders. He felt a shudder go through Bruce’s body. He slid his hands down and wrapped them around his friend’s waist. He heard Bruce swallow, and felt him push back against his chest. Bruce said quietly, “I don’t know what I’m doing; I’m starting to doubt myself.”

He whispered in his ear, “Do you regret kissing me, because if you do, say so now.”

Bruce turned in his arms and gazed at him softly, and then he leaned in and kissed him again. Clark smiled against his lips and uttered, “Once is a mistake, twice is…”

Bruce groaned and kissed him again. Clark laughed with joy and cupped his face, “Three times…” and then he kissed Bruce a fourth time. 

They were interrupted as the manservants brought in their evening meal. Bruce’s hands slipped away, and Clark opened his eyes and they shared a smile. They both sighed and chuckled. Bruce slipped away and went over to the table, while Clark removed his cloak, and then he joined him there. Then they settled down for their dinner.

As they ate, they found themselves eating in silence, whilst watching each other. Their previously easy-going conversation had seemed to have died on their lips as soon as they had confirmed their attraction to each other with those same lips. Finally, Clark couldn’t take the silence any longer and he joked, “I always thought you would be more talkative on a date.”

Bruce’s eyes darted to his in surprise. Then his lips twisted into a smile. Clark reflected that smile. With the ice re-broken, Bruce said, “Can I ask you something?” Clark nodded. Bruce asked, “Did you… um… did you… were you attracted to me before we came here?”

“I um… I liked you, I thought we were getting to be friends but other than that… no.” He admitted.

Bruce sighed in what looked like relief. Clark asked, “You’re relieved?”

With a shrug, he was told, “Honestly yes.” Clark raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Bruce smirked, “I pride myself on my observational skills.”

Clark teased, “Of course you do.”

Bruce huffed with a laugh, “That teasing is really… a turn on.”

He grinned lasciviously at that confession. “So tell me about your observations.”

“As I was saying, I didn’t notice any… proclivity towards me before we started sharing this tent.”

“Were you looking for it?” he wondered.

“No.”

Clark smiled and then admitted, “Back home, I’d seen you without the cowl and Bruce Wayne is striking no doubt about it, but I didn’t realise there was so much to like about you.”

Bruce’s gaze turned soft, “Really?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I think being here has maybe speeded it up. I imagine back on Earth it might’ve taken a long time to get to know you bit by bit.” 

“Would you… do you think you would’ve had the perseverance to do that, without giving up?” 

He could see Bruce doubted it himself. “Perseverance, are you saying you would’ve resisted our friendship?”

Bruce half smiled, “Not in a contemptuous way, I just think I’m not that easy to get to know.”

Clark coaxed, “Hey, I don’t give up easily. I thought you already knew that about me.”

His teammate told him, “I knew that but at the moment Superman seems light years away.”

Clark replied thoughtfully, “I could say the same about Batman, but it’s not true I think Batman is as much you as Superman is me.”

“You get me.” Bruce said a little choked, and then he glanced around, “But I must admit I haven’t seen much of either of them here, especially today.”

He smiled and stated, “Superman is who I am when I need to stand up and fight for what’s right. But right now there’s nothing wrong, there’s nothing to fight.”

Bruce uttered with emotion, “Clark.”

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Anteros II 6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,930  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce’s relationship progresses emotionally and physically.

~*~

Clark made a decision, and then he stood up. He reached for their empty plates. He told him, “I’m just going to get rid of these plates, so we’re not disturbed by the manservants.”

He felt Bruce watching him as he left the tent. Outside he gave the servants the empty plates. As he turned back to the tent, one of the servants offered a canteen of the wine that they had gotten with the supplies. Clark raised his hand and shook his head, “Not tonight.” 

The servant accepted his instruction. They needed to be clear headed tonight, Clark thought as he entered the tent. 

As he returned inside, he noticed Bruce had moved the lamp to the back of the tent. As Clark approached he saw the bedding already together. The glow of the lantern tinged the space with warm amber light. Bruce felt his presence and murmured, “You said it was going to be cold tonight.” 

He had the urge to quip, ‘Not anymore.’ But this right now wasn’t a time for silliness. Clark reached out and put his hands on Bruce’s hips. He felt a tremble go through Bruce’s body at his touch. He leaned in and kissed Bruce’s neck.

He caressed his hands down Bruce’s hips, his strong thighs, under the hem of the chiton. Clark kissed the tanned skin of his neck again, and he lifted the cloth with one hand and he traced his other hand up his inner thigh until he pressed his palm against his loincloth covered crotch. Bruce groaned and pressed back against Clark’s chest. 

Clark mouthed the words into Bruce’s throat, “Do you like that?”

The breathy reply came, “Yeah.”

He reached up under Bruce’s chiton to his waist and he untied the loincloth, and pulled it away with a tug. Bruce gasped quietly, “Oh god.”

Clark turned him around slowly and asked gently, “Are you okay?”

Bruce gazed at him, and then fell into him and kissed his mouth. Clark gathered him into his embrace and kissed him back, and then he lowered them carefully down into the bedding of blankets and furs. As they continued to kiss, Clark settled between Bruce’s thighs, and he felt Bruce’s thighs instinctively cradle his hips. Clark groaned and pressed down against him and ground down gently.

Bruce opened his mouth wider in response and Clark slowly licked into it. Bruce moaned and threaded his fingers through Clark’s hair. He echoed the moan and he rocked them together. He felt Bruce’s hands leave his head and then felt them as they travelled down his back, then his fingers were busy at his waist, and Clark felt his own loincloth loosen. He pulled back, and Bruce reached for the cloth and he pulled it away. 

Then Bruce’s hands were reaching for and caressing Clark’s bare ass. He gazed down at him, and then he grabbed the hem of Bruce’s chiton and he pulled it up over his head. Clark tossed it away and then looked back to see Bruce under him naked and waiting his skin soft gold in the lamp light. He met his gaze intensely and then Clark grabbed the hem of his own blue chiton and pulled it off over his head.

When he met Bruce’s gaze again, Bruce uttered, “Oh fuck.”

Clark leaned forwards slowly, until they were face to face again. He whispered, “No turning back.” 

Bruce smiled timidly, “No turning back.”

Then Clark closed the gap between them and kissed his lover intensely.

Bruce’s hands played along Clark’s back and then reached for and cupped his ass again. Clark kept rocking them together, their hard lengths sliding along each other’s. He kissed along his lover’s jaw line and then down kissing his throat, Bruce groaned and arched his throat for him. He laughed breezily against it and asked, “You like that. I do too.”

His lover moaned, “Is that right?”

Then Bruce’s fingers were back in Clark’s hair, using the grasp to tilt Clark’s head and Bruce’s mouth was on his throat. Clark moaned in response and then Bruce began sucking at his throat. Clark’s head lolled to one side in pleasure. Then Bruce was rolling them over on the blankets. He settled over Clark and intensified his attention to his throat. Clark reached up, and cupped Bruce’s head in his hands and held on. 

His lover mumbled against him, “You taste and smell so good, Clark.”

He smiled and sighed, “You could’ve too, if you hadn’t left in a huff.”

Bruce raised his head and gazed down at him. He admitted, “I didn’t like the way he was touching you.”

“Because you wanted to touch me yourself.” he said knowingly.

Bruce swallowed and told him meaningfully, “I just want to be with you.”

He thought he understood and asked softly, “You want us to take our time; you don’t want to just rush in.”

“This isn’t a… this means something doesn’t it?”

Clark swallowed hard with emotion and he lunged back up and kissed him desperately, “Yeah it means something.” 

Bruce kissed him back just as desperately.

His lover pulled back and held his gaze, and then reached down and he took hold of Clark’s erection. He jerked it slowly, and it hardened more. Bruce groaned, “Yeah that’s right baby.”

Then Bruce covered his mouth with his, and he continued to kiss him. Bruce fisted his cock, jerked it hard, and Clark mewled into his mouth. 

Bruce pushed back and sat on his haunches. But he continued to jerk Clark’s cock. His lover gazed down at him, wonder, and passion in his eyes. Bruce panted, as Clark writhed between the bedding and Bruce’s fist, he seemed enthralled by the sight. Clark locked gazes with him. At the intensity in his eyes, he gasped, “Bruce, oh god Bruce.”

Bruce didn’t answer. But instead, he braced his hands against blanket covered floor, he leaned back holding his gaze, and he licked slowly up the length of Clark’s hard cock to the tip. He writhed gently. Bruce hummed and did it again, playing his tongue against the head. Clark moaned and arched towards his mouth. Then Bruce closed his lips around the head and sucked lightly. Clark saw Bruce’s eyes flutter closed in pleasure, reflecting his own pleasure. 

One of his hands left the blanket, and cupped the back of Bruce’s head as he pumped the length as he sucked and pulled off again and again. He watched Bruce’s lips become kiss swollen, as he sucked Clark’s cock with the determination he did everything else. Clark was gasping, and pleading and loving every second of it, until it became too much and his body arched. 

Bruce urged against the tip of his cock, “Come on, that’s it come for me.”

Clark moaned uncontrollably. Bruce couldn’t resist his open gasping mouth and he lunged up forward and took his mouth. Licking into it over and over, murmuring, “Come for me baby, come for me.”

Clark grasped his shoulders as he came, “Oh god, oh god.”

As his panting levelled out, Bruce kissed his cheek softly. He lifted his hand to caress his jaw; he saw Clark’s come there. He lifted it to his lips and tasted it. Clark watched with sated drowsy eyes and moaned as he saw it.

Then his lover scooted back down, took him back between his lips, and hummed around his cock, and Clark moaned even more. Bruce continued on sucking and licking until Clark was too sensitive to carry on. He squirmed, “Please, Bruce.”

His lover glanced up at him and then left it alone finally and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed him in return trying to find every taste of himself in his lover’s mouth. Bruce pulled away slightly and gazed down at him. He groaned, and kissed him again. He reached down and ran his hand over his cock. He sighed, “You ruined it.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in apprehension, and Clark murmured, “I thought we were going to come together.”

His lover smiled in relief and pleasure. He leaned back in and kissed him. Clark felt his lover’s erection pressed against him. He asked meaningfully, “You want me to…?”

His lover murmured, “I’m so hard right now I doubt I’ll last that long.”

Clark asked teasingly, “You enjoyed sucking my cock that much?”

Bruce moaned, and admitted against his lips, “Yeah.”

He murmured, “Oh yeah.”

Then he reached down and he wrapped his fist around Bruce’s cock. It flexed in his grasp. Clark used his own sticky come covered palm, and stroked the hard length. Bruce moaned as the come eased Clark’s stroke on his cock. As their lips slid together sensually, Clark rolled them back over. He kissed over Bruce’s throat, and down to his nipples, licked at them slowly; he glanced up and met Bruce’s pleasure soaked face. He kissed over to the other and licked over that one too. He sucked slowly on the peak and then he kissed down the hard muscles of his lover’s abdomen. He glanced up again and he saw something. He considered how Bruce had brought him off minutes ago. 

He bowed his head, and kissed his belly but Bruce’s hand stopped him before he reached his next target. Clark pulled away and cocked his head in question. He saw the look in his lover’s eyes, and swallowed hard realising Bruce wasn’t going to let him. 

Right now with the way he was feeling and how turned on he felt, he wanted nothing more than to bow his head and suck the gorgeous cock into his mouth, but Bruce had other ideas, he was willing to hold back, and there was something about that self-denial that Clark found incredibly touching and arousing at the same time.

So Clark tightened his fist and he began stroking Bruce’s length again harder. Bruce moaned, and he lay back in the blankets gazing up at him and his thighs fell open and he rolled his hips to thrust himself through Clark’s fist. Clark glanced down at him entranced. He moved slowly and he lay himself down at Bruce’s side, but continued to stroke him. 

It wasn’t long before he felt Bruce’s body tremble and he felt the slick wetness of pre-come slicking his hand. Clark knew his lover was getting close. Bruce turned his head to the side, and met his gaze. Bruce licked his drying lips and smiled lustfully at him. Clark leaned in, and kissed him softly and sensually, he whispered against them, “You’re so sexy.”

His lover smiled, and murmured, “Not as much as you are.”

He murmured, “I want to see it.”

Clark kissed him again, and then he quickened his pace on Bruce’s cock until his lover came quietly, quivering, and panting Clark’s name softly against his lips.

~*~

They lay together under the blankets, the glow from the lantern still casting them in soft amber light. He caressed Bruce’s cheek gently. He never expected any of this. He’d liked him before, he’d realised what determination and effort it must have taken for him to become Batman and he’d admired him for it, but now, god! He swallowed hard. Bruce whispered, “What is it?”

His eyelashes fluttered and he glanced away bashfully. “What?” Bruce asked again.

He returned his gaze and told him softly, “I think I might be a little bit in love with you, Bruce.”

~*~

The next morning, Clark awoke slowly. He felt his lover’s warm body spooning him. He smiled lazily to himself. It felt so good snuggled under the blankets with him. He mulled over what had happened while they had been here on this planet. He had been drawn to him from the moment they had met, although consciously he had not considered him in a romantic light. Maybe it had been his public persona or something that had caused his mind not to go there. He’d known him as Batman first and he’d never had to interact with Bruce Wayne thinking his public persona was really him, even so maybe he had half believed the womaniser reputation. 

However, thinking on it now, last night was… he grinned to himself it was great. But what surprised him was Bruce’s almost reluctant acknowledgement of wanting to be with him, and his almost gentlemanly need to not rush too far into things. He considered his own desires last night. Had he thought they were just going to go at it all night… based on Bruce’s reputation maybe based on the man he had shared this tent with, maybe not. 

Softly he was asked, “Are you awake?”

He smiled and answered, “Yeah.” He turned over and faced him, he revealed, “I didn’t want to disturb you if you were asleep.”

Bruce’s eyes smiled at him, “I really enjoyed last night.”

“So did I.” he concurred with a sigh.

His lover lifted his hand and touched Clark’s throat with his finger, “I’ve given you a hickey.”

He laughed softly, “I’m not surprised.”

“Does it feel different without your powers?” he asked curiously.

He knew what he meant, but he teased, “Does what feel different?”

Bruce gazed at him for a long moment and then he grinned, “You’re teasing me again, aren’t you?”

“I thought you liked it, I thought it was a turn on?”

His lover leaned in and kissed his lips, and murmured, “Oh it is.”

Clark kissed him back and sighed, “I’m glad to hear it.”

As they kissed more deeply, Bruce pulled back, and then Clark asked, “Don’t you want… we could stay in bed a little longer?”

“We’ve got work to do.” He said seriously.

Clark frowned at him, wondering if something was wrong. He knew normally especially at home on Earth, Batman was work oriented, but he thought, well hoped really, hoped that he would be more easy-going when it came to them. He wondered if Bruce was reticent about their intimacy. 

Bruce’s brow creased too and he whispered to Clark, “Don’t do that, don’t worry.”

“I am worried, don’t you want to…?”

“Yes…” Bruce swallowed hard, “Yes I want to, I want you Clark but it has to mean something.”

“It does mean something, I told you last night that I’m falling in love with you, but you’re saying we can’t… that it can’t be fun?”

Bruce cringed, “That’s the point. Everyone knows Bruce Wayne likes to have fun.”

“That’s true.” Clark agreed. He shrugged and asked, “Do you know what everyone knows about Clark Kent, that he’s shy and a bit clumsy and wouldn’t know what to do if he actually got a date?”

His lover sighed, “Clark, going on what we did last night, you know exactly what to do.”

Clark smiled smugly, “So why don’t we meet each other halfway. Let’s have some passionate meaningful sex together.”

Bruce licked his lips, “You make it sound so simple.”

“It can be that simple, we care about each other, we want each other…”

His lover cut him off with a kiss. Then Bruce smiled, “Tonight after dinner.” 

Clark hummed and returned the kiss. He murmured, “What are you going to do right now?”

“Go to work.” he replied.

He offered, “Do you think you’ll like to do this instead?”

Then he pushed Bruce onto his back gently, and then crawled over him so they were skin to skin. His lover moaned, as Clark braced his hands at the sides of Bruce’s head. Then he felt Bruce’s body respond as he covered it with his own. He felt his cock nestle alongside his. Bruce’s hands found and cupped Clark’s ass. Clark slowly rubbed them together again and again. He heard Bruce panting steadily in his ear, felt his hard strong muscled body, rubbing back against him. Clark groaned, and enjoyed the feeling of his lover, as Bruce caressed his shoulders with heavy breathing kisses. Clark raised his head and met his gaze. “So you want to go to work?”

Then Bruce squinted at him and pushed against Clark’s chest, making a gap between them. Clark leered playfully, “So, tonight?”

Bruce let out a throaty rumble and then he kissed him quickly, “Yes tonight.” and then pushed him off him.

~*~ 

It was a bit strange working with the recruits with them knowing about him and Bruce, yet he supposes they’d already believed what was now true anyway. To these men yesterday they’d simply had a lover’s spat, and now they were over it. Clark gazed across at Bruce as he taught some of the men how to block an attack at close quarters. 

Clark smiled unconsciously. Beside him his friend Algo commented, “You had a good night last night eh?”

He nodded without looking away from his lover. “Yeah it was good.” he replied.

His friend chuckled, “You can’t pretend with me, I see that same look in Jodan’s eyes when he looks at me sometimes.”

Clark laughed and he patted Algo’s shoulder, “You’re right, it was incredible.”

At that moment, Bruce turned and looked over his shoulder and saw he was being observed. Clark grinned at him, and Bruce shook his head fondly and then motioned back to the warriors that Clark was supposed to be focusing on. Clark laughed and waved him off. Then Bruce turned back to the men and continued on.

Algo leered, “You two should fight more often.”

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Anteros II 7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,295  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce get comfortable with their lives on Anteros II

~*~

Towards the end of the day’s training, Clark decided he needed to make a trip before it got dark. Bruce was busy, teaching the recruits something that looked a lot like Tai Chi. Clark wasn’t quite sure what it was but it was supposed to help the warriors keep a level head in battle. Unnoticed Clark slipped away. He went to the domicile, and collected his cloak and then set off to the courtyard at the villa.

As he arrived at the courtyard, he looked around hoping to find the guardsman that he had made friends with, though it seemed he wasn’t on duty at the moment. He approached the ones who were on duty. He gave them a polite smile and asked, “Can you tell me where to find Jodan?”

For a moment, they stared at him sternly, but then one glanced at the other and he shrugged at him. Then they gave him directions to Jodan’s house. 

He walked there through the narrow streets of the city complex. Clark looked around as he walked. They had been here on Anteros II a while, he’d been to the villa at the gates to the city but he hadn’t been into the city and saw the normal citizens going about their daily lives. He knew that the men sent out to the encampment to train with him and Bruce had come from every walk of life. Their appointment to the task had been based on intelligence, the capacity to learn quickly and not solely on athleticism. 

He was also told that most of the citizens were men and based on what he had seen walking through the streets it was true. He was kind of grateful for that fact, seeing as though he came to town for was something he had to presume was commonplace here.

He found the right house and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened. Clark greeted him, “Hello Jodan.”

The off-duty guardsman was wearing clothes for once. Jodan appeared surprised to see him, “Sir…” 

“Clark please.” Clark insisted.

The guardsman nodded, “Clark, what can I do for you?” he asked, and then his eyes widened in fear, “Is Algo alright?”

Clark smiled and comforted, “It’s okay, your husband is fine.”

Jodan smiled in relief. He motioned for Clark to enter his home. Clark entered to find a sparse but comfortable home. Jodan offered him hospitality, “Would you like a beverage?”

Now he was here he smiled nervously, “No I’m fine.”

“So what can I do for you?” Jodan asked again. 

He could feel himself beginning to blush. He decided he just had to say it. He straightened his shoulders, cleared his throat, and inquired, “Could you procure me some… lubricant?”

The alien guardsman frowned in consternation, and Clark glanced at his universal translator and cringed, and tried again, “Sexual lubricant.”

Jodan’s frown deepened.

Clark winced and whimpered, “God, don’t make me spell it out.”

His friend smiled bemused but was still not getting it. God, even if same sex relationships were usual here, maybe they didn’t have anal sex. It was possible, it wasn’t the be all and end all to being together, but Clark really couldn’t imagine he and Bruce not indulging in one of the most intimate acts two people could do, especially after feeling their passion last night and the promise of more this morning. That’s why he had made the trip here.

Maybe he was asking for something that didn’t exist on Anteros II, but he tried again, “Gel, um cream, oil to use to… relax… um make the way easier for…” he glanced down at his crotch and motioned to it.

Jodan followed with his eyes. Then understanding came to them. He glanced up and smirked, “Used it all?”

He knew what Jodan was asking. The men here believed that he and Bruce had been lovers when they had arrived, they didn’t realise they’d only fell for each other while they’d been here on this planet. He usually tried to be discreet when it came to relationship stuff and Jodan didn’t need to know the details. So he shrugged, “Yeah, we need some more.”

The guardsman nodded. He turned and went into another room. He returned carrying a small jar. Clark noticed it was unopened. Jodan shrugged, “Got it for when Algo comes home from training. I can get some more.”

Clark gazed at his quested item; it was a tiny jar that fit into his palm. He smiled, and commented, “Small jar.”

The guardsman raised his eyebrows and then patted the little jar, “Use sparingly, you don’t need much.”

He nodded along, “Thank you Jodan.”

As Jodan saw him to the door, the guardsman said, “Tell Algo, hello from me.”

Clark smiled, “I will and thank you again.”

~*~

He made his way back through the streets to the villa. As he arrived, and made his way through the courtyard, one of the guards who had given him directions came rushing to him in a flurry. He said animatedly, “You are back, give thanks.”

Clark’s brow creased, and he asked, “What’s the matter?”

“It is your man, he is angry, he lays siege.”

He chuckled nervously, “What?”

“Out there.” the guard pointed.

Curiously, Clark walked through the arch that led in the direction of the encampment. His eyes widened in awe as their cohort of warriors was lined up outside, fully armed, but stood to attention. Bruce paced in front of them giving orders. Suddenly one of the warriors shouted, “Target in sight, sir!”

Bruce turned sharply, and gazed up at him. Then he replied, “Yes he is.”

Clark shook his head, and pinched his lips. “What’s all this?”

Bruce took a couple of steps forwards and gazed at him. He revealed, “You think I wouldn’t notice you were gone. The last time you came here you wouldn’t come back. So the men have come to bring you back.” Clark tilted his head, and then Bruce called out sharply, “Isn’t that right men?”

“Yes sir.” The men declared in a shout.

Clark grinned brightly. He walked down the steps, and met Bruce halfway and straight into his lover’s embrace. He hugged him tightly and whispered, “You’re scaring those guards in there, you know.”

Bruce cupped his face and asked, “Are you coming back with me this time?”

He couldn’t believe the blatant show of affection, and the romanticism. He nodded, “Yes.” 

Then Bruce kissed him passionately, and then he broke away breathing heavily. Then he shouted, “About turn men, back to the camp.” 

Clark smiled at him and offered his hand. Bruce rolled his eyes gently but he took his hand and they walked behind the men as they marched back to their camp.

~*~

Once they returned to camp, the warriors began getting ready for their evening meal and Clark and Bruce went to their tent. Inside Bruce pulled him into his embrace and kissed him almost desperately, “Why’d you go again?”

He whispered, “I had to run an errand.”

Bruce swallowed and asked, “An errand?”

Clark nodded and then opened his hand and revealed the small jar. Bruce licked his lips and asked, “Is that…?”

He held his gaze and nodded. “After what happened this morning…” he chuckled breathlessly, “I thought we might need it.”

Bruce cupped his face and kissed him fiercely. Then he murmured, “I want you right now.”

“They’ll be bringing our dinner soon.” He reminded him. 

His lover licked his own lips and glanced towards the flaps of the tent. He turned back and whispered, “Are you really hungry right now?”

He smiled slowly with understanding, “Not right now, why?”

Bruce nodded and then he backed off and turned away and he headed for the exit. Clark watched him leave and then he paced the tent in anticipation. His hand strayed down and he squeezed his cock. Then Bruce re-entered the tent and Clark turned to face him. Bruce said, “I told them not to disturb us…” he lifted his hand and showed him the canteen, “…and I’ve brought some of this too.”

Clark inhaled and exhaled, “You trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me?”

His lover nodded, “Didn’t someone say they wanted to have fun.”

“Do we have to drink to have fun?”

Bruce raised a brow, “You don’t want to?”

He gazed at the canteen; he remembered how relaxed it had made them before. He also knew this was going to be one of the only times in his life he was going to be able to even get tipsy, and he had the urge to do it just for that reason. He grinned, “Did you bring the glasses?”

Bruce raised his other hand and revealed the goblets. Clark approached him, “You think of everything.”

He shook his head, and motioned to the jar, “No you did.”

His lover reached out and guided him back towards the back of the tent, to their bedding. Clark smirked and then went to his knees in the blankets and furs and sat on his haunches. Bruce groaned as he gazed down at him. Clark realised their positions. He knew why Bruce had groaned in response to it. He teased, “You better ply me with wine first.”

Bruce bit at his own lip and then passed Clark a goblet. Then he opened the canteen and poured Clark and then himself a glassful. He placed the canteen down and then he knelt down himself in front of Clark. He offered his goblet in a toast, and Clark chinked the goblets together. Clark said, “To our restraint last night, and to us.”

His lover gazed at him softly and agreed, “To us.”

They both took a long drink, watching each other over the rims of their goblets. Clark lowered his goblet. He murmured, “Take your shirt off.”

Bruce licked at his own lips. Then he passed Clark his goblet. Clark accepted it from him and then watched as Bruce reached for the edge of his white chiton and then pulled it up over his head. Bruce met his gaze and tossed his chiton blindly over into a corner. Clark let his eyes feast on the body of the man in front of him wearing only a loincloth. Then Bruce reached for and took both goblets from Clark. He murmured, “Now you.”

Clark held his gaze, and then gathered the hem of his chiton and then pulled it up over his head. Once it was in his hand, he relocked his eyes on Bruce and tossed his chiton into the corner with Bruce’s. Then Bruce handed his goblet back to him. They both took another sip. His lover reached out with his free hand, and his fingers caressed Clark’s abdomen, he slipped them around his waist and then down, his fingers slipping inside his loincloth to caress Clark’s ass. 

Clark took another sip of his wine and he just watched his face as Bruce touched him. His lover’s hand slipped further down and he cupped one of his ass cheeks. He sighed at the feeling and Bruce returned his gaze to Clark’s face. Clark asked, “You like my ass?”

His lover nodded, but said, “You’re teasing me again?”

He shook his head, and murmured, “Teasing would imply you’re not going to get what you want.”

Bruce blinked slowly, and then took gulp of his own wine, and then he reached out and put the goblet down near the canteen. He turned back to him and Clark finished his glass and then passed Bruce his goblet. Bruce put it down with his and then he returned his gaze to him. Clark smiled and then leaned in, Bruce met him halfway, and their lips met. Clark lifted his arms and he cupped Bruce’s face with his hands. Bruce groaned, and he murmured, “Do you feel relaxed yet?”

Clark replied, “I’m anything but relaxed, I’ve been wanting this all day.”

His lover breathed out softly, “Fuck, yes.”

They continued to kiss, they moaned as their tongues played together. Bruce pulled him in closer, and Clark groaned in desire when he didn’t even have to think about it and let him, just Bruce’s brute strength was enough to drag him closer. At his groan, Bruce pulled back just enough to speak, “You liked that huh, you liked feeling the strength of his hands during that massage yesterday, just like last night when I gave you that love bite.”

Clark admitted, speaking so close, sharing breath, “You asked me this morning, it does feel different.”

“Better?” his lover asked.

“No, just different.” he answered.

Bruce reached up and played his thumb over Clark’s lips, and asked, “But you like the difference?”

He licked at Bruce’s thumb, “Yeah.”

His lover groaned softly and kissed him again. Then his fingers were untying Clark’s loincloth, and then he tossed it away. Bruce glanced down between their bodies. Clark’s cock twitched in response to the attention. He let out a throaty rumble and then he reached for and untied Bruce’s loincloth, and tossed it away. They both glanced down again and Clark admired Bruce’s cock. They looked up and locked gazes again, and Bruce’s eyes were intense. Then Bruce lunged for him and took his mouth, and Clark gasped and groaned as Bruce took them down onto the blankets. 

Bruce was ravenous as he kissed and licked into Clark’s mouth, before travelling to his throat. Clark hissed as he bit and sucked on the same place as his love bite from last night. He groaned loudly, and cupped Bruce’s head and held him to him. Then finally he moved on and he sucked hard at Clark’s nipple. He uttered, “Fuck, Bruce fuck.”

He felt his lover laugh around the peaked flesh. He grasped Bruce’s head and made him look up and he demanded, “I said have some fun, not kill me.”

Bruce smiled fiercely. “You sound like you want it though.”

“Oh god, you know I do.”

His lover swooped up and took Clark’s mouth again. Then he reached between them and stroked Clark’s cock. Clark panted and bucked up into it, “Damn, Bruce your hand feels so good on my cock.”

Then Bruce reached out and caressed his stomach, his hips, then slowly down the length of Clark’s cock and then his fingertips caressed his perineum. Clark breathed heavily against Bruce’s lip and asked, “Please.” His hand reached out and searched blindly and he found the jar. He smiled into his mouth, “Here.”

His lover’s gaze found the jar in Clark’s palm. Bruce watched him closely as Clark opened the jar, and offered the contents. Bruce dipped his fingers in. Then Clark closed the jar and put it to the side again. Then he met his lover’s gaze again, “Go on.” He told him.

Bruce swore under his breath and then he pressed his fingers to Clark’s entrance. He licked his lips and tried to relax. As Bruce’s fingers pushed inside, Clark pinched his lips together and let out a muffled cry. He held Bruce’s gaze, as he pressed in further, and pulled out and then in again. His voice was strained with desire, “Fuck, Bruce fuck.”

His lover’s eyes left his face and he watched entranced as his fingers thrust into Clark’s ass. Clark flung his head back and he groaned loudly, and reached out and gripped the edge of the blankets. It went on and on and Clark ended up writhing against the fur lined floor, Bruce moaned, “Fuck Clark, I can’t wait. I have to be inside you now.”

Shit! He had to see it. Clark raised his head and met his gaze again, and then his gaze dropped to look at Bruce’s cock as it lined up to his ass. He panted and he watched enthralled as Bruce Wayne’s hard throbbing cock, pressed against his asshole. He watched jaw tensed as it gained entrance. Bruce cried out softly in response and he thrust oh so slowly into him. Clark’s cock twitched with every inch of it. Bruce leaned forward, and kissed his lips and sank the last inch in. 

Clark whispered, “Fuck.” into Bruce’s mouth. He felt so full and connected to this man. He raised his knees and Bruce’s balls came to rest against his ass. 

Bruce moaned, “You feel so good.”

He rumbled back, “Make us feel even better, take me.”

His lover growled lowly, and then he began thrusting, at first slow and carefully. The thrusts were long and deep and Clark groaned with every stroke. He caressed Bruce’s body, down his back, he grasped his ass, and he demanded huskily, “Harder.”

Bruce’s body quivered over his, and then he covered his mouth with his and then he quickened his pace, and made his thrusts more forceful. Clark cried out into Bruce’s mouth with ecstasy, he gripped the blankets again, and he rode out the pleasure, and gritted his teeth against the flashes of pain that came with the intensity. They were both damp with perspiration.

Finally, his lover gasped out, “Fuck.” And he withdrew and rolled off him.

Clark gazed at him at a loss. He watched as Bruce gasped for air and he squeezed the base of his cock hard. He glanced sideways at Clark, and shook his head, “I’m sorry I had to stop or else I’d have come.”

He quirked his lips and crawled over to him and asked teasingly, “You don’t want to come?”

Bruce smirked his face flushed, “I want it to be memorable.”

He raised an eyebrow and leered, “All night kind of memorable?”

“If it’s at all possible with how turned on I am right now.”

He nodded along with a smile, he lean over and grabbed the wine and the goblets, and he poured them both another drink. Bruce propped himself up on his elbow and took his goblet. They both gulped down their wine, quenching their thirst. Clark observed his lover, and then he had an idea. 

Clark grinned, “I know a way to give you a break.”

Bruce raised an inquiring brow. Clark put their goblets down and then reached for the little jar. Bruce licked his lips in response understanding his idea straightaway, and he lay back and then spread his thighs invitingly. Clark smiled wolfishly and then he slicked his fingers and he pressed them to his lover’s gorgeous ass. As he thrust his fingers in and out, Bruce’s cock flexed against his stomach. Clark murmured, “I don’t think we’re going to last all night.”

His lover agreed with a groan, “We’ll have to keep trying and trying until we manage it.”

Clark nodded in agreement. Then he lined up, and his cock sank into his lover’s waiting ass for the first time. His heat was so tight and Clark gasped with pleasure and Bruce’s body shuddered at his entrance, and then Bruce raised his knee, and hooked it with his arm and held himself open. Clark whined in response and then leaned forward and he kissed his lips, and then he began thrusting. Bruce held his gaze so close; his mouth open and he gasped and mewled with every thrust of Clark’s cock. 

Soon they were slick with sweat, and Bruce continued to hold his gaze, as Clark fucked him. God, there was something really hot about Batman being so impassioned. They’d both been right, they couldn’t last long, and as they came, they covered each other’s mouths and cried their orgasm out together. 

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Anteros II 8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,021  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce’s relationship continues to grow.

~*~

As Clark worked with the men late in the morning, he felt strong arms encircle his waist, and then his body pressed against his back. Clark smiled in reaction. He was happy that Bruce had gotten past his apprehensions all those weeks ago. He turned his head slightly and murmured, “I thought you were all work and no play?”

“I’m not that restrained, especially with you here looking so sexy.”

He covered Bruce’s arms with his own and hugged them to him, and Bruce pressed against him more firmly. He was wearing one of the white chitons they usually wore to work in, he was saving the blue one for best. He said, “I’m only wearing what I’ve worn every day since we’ve been here on Anteros II.”

Bruce rumbled huskily in his ear, “You see that’s what’s given me this problem in the first place.”

He teased, “What problem is that?” Bruce’s hands found Clark’s hips. Then his lover grinded his crotch against Clark’s ass, showing him what he meant. Clark pushed back into him and murmured, “Oh that, you’ve got one of those too?”

Bruce raised a leering eyebrow when Clark glanced back at him, and smiled, “Let’s get something to eat.”

~*~

They were sitting down together near the brazier nearest their tent. Clark bit into a piece of grilled meat. He chewed and then commented, “It’s like barbecue ribs isn’t it.”

Bruce smirked around his own cutlet. He tore a piece off with his teeth. He chewed it and then replied, “It’s definitely not pork though.”

He gazed at it, and agreed, “Yeah I know, I still can’t figure out what it is though.”

His partner chuckled, and then he called out and motioned for Algo to come over. When their friend Algo approached Bruce asked, “We were just wondering; what animal does this meat come from?”

Just before Algo could answer, Clark exclaimed, “Don’t answer that.”

Both Algo and Bruce gazed at him in confusion. Clark winced, “Ignorance is bliss.”

Bruce goaded, “You’ve been eating it since you’ve been here, would knowing the animal really make a difference now?”

He nodded, “It might.”

His lover laughed and pushed at his shoulder, Clark shook his head and pushed back. Algo smirked in response to their antics.  
Algo said, “I will tell Marol to deliver some more of the wine especially for my friends tonight.” 

Clark grinned, “I don’t think we need any help.”

Bruce leaned in and murmured, “No we don’t.” he glanced at Algo, and smiled, “But we won’t say no.”

Clark met him halfway and covered his lips with his. Bruce groaned and opened his mouth for him, and Clark moaned at his willingness and he swept his tongue into his mouth. Bruce reached up, and cupped Clark’s jaw and deepened the kiss. He hummed and luxuriated in his lover’s taste, even with the flavour of the meat they had both been eating. He enjoyed the feel of his lover’s lips on his again. The kiss went on and on, turning languorous.

Finally, they pulled away slowly. Clark glanced around, and noticed Algo had returned to his own food and left them to it. Although, he noticed how some of the warriors were still playing spectator to their… passion. He smirked to himself and he asked his lover in a hush, “I never imagined that you’d be so open, I mean show your feelings so openly.”

His lover shrugged, “Being here in a place like this, it’s different. These men don’t know how we are perceived on Earth, who we are, or who we’re supposed to be. I don’t feel we’re being judged here.” 

“You feel judged on Earth?”

“Of course, you can’t say you don’t feel it too. That kiss, in a public place, it would be all over the gossip columns, I know that, I expect that and most times I need that to happen to continue my facade.”

He gazed at him fondly and thoughtfully. Then he asked, “How long has it been since you just made out with someone, just because you wanted to?”

Bruce’s eyes became mischievous, he asked, “Made out…?”

“You know what I mean.” He scolded softly.

His lover caressed his cheek, “I admit that my life especially with my public persona it doesn’t allow for the freedom or the innocence of slowing down and just enjoy kissing someone.”

He nodded and uttered softly, “I didn’t think so.”

Bruce gazed at him and then leaned back in and kissed him again. Again, it was slow and languorous, and they did that, made out until it was time to get back to training the students.

~*~

A few hours later, Clark released his group of students for the day, and then glanced over and saw Bruce still working away with his group. He noticed how the Anterian warriors were focused on their teacher. He could tell they wanted to do their best for him, hoping to please Bruce. Clark smiled proudly. Tomorrow morning they would switch groups again before both groups re-joined for the skirmishing lessons in the afternoon. Clark liked to think that the students appreciated their tutorials with him as well.

Even as Clark’s group got ready for their evening meal, and bustled around, Bruce’s students didn’t quibble and held to attention. 

Then Bruce released them and then Bruce glanced his way, and smiled at him. They met each other halfway. Clark told him, “You’re really good with them you know.”

His partner half smiled, “I’m just doing my best.”

“No, I’m doing my best, you’re a natural. They’d do anything for you, you’re a great mentor.”

“I think you underestimate yourself, you inspire that devotion in everyone.”

Clark smiled as Bruce murmured, “Especially me.” 

Clark raised a playful eyebrow at Bruce and then grinned. When Bruce smiled at him, Clark gathered him up and kissed him deeply. Bruce returned the kiss and moaned, “You’re insatiable. I’m looking forward to getting in the domicile tonight.”

He smiled as Bruce purposefully reached down and ran his fingertips, tickling over Clark’s bare arms. He grinned against lips, “I told you we could have fun and it still mean something.”

Bruce caressed his jaw, “You were right.”

Then Bruce growled softly and then latched onto his neck and sucked hard. Clark’s mouth opened in pleasure. He glanced over and saw some of the men watching them. He groaned and said to Bruce, “Bruce we’ve got to stop.”

His lover mumbled against his skin, “Why.”

He panted, “Because we have an audience.”

His lover glanced back at the men, and he took a breath. He pulled away and took a couple steps away. Clark turned around and followed him with his eyes. His lover looked flushed, and turned on and so sexy right now. 

He said, “Come on.” and then he reached for Bruce’s hand. He smiled when Bruce reached out, and took his hand. They kept on smiling at each other as they walked hand in hand, as he led him over to and into their domicile past their hungry warriors.

Once inside, Bruce said, “The men are still out there you know and we couldn’t have been more obvious.”

Clark breathed steadily, “There is something else just as obvious in here.” he glanced down at his lover’s crotch, seeing the bulge he had felt against his lower back at lunch time that had remerged. He leaned in close and whispered, “Some of that ninja training you did, didn’t teach you how to get rid of that with just willpower did it?”

Bruce whispered back, “It wasn’t ninja training.” He smiled, “But no my training wasn’t that good.”

“I didn’t think so.” He teased. 

“How about your Kryptonian training, did that come with the secret?”

Clark leaned in further and sighed against Bruce’s lips, “Actually…” Bruce’s eyes widened and Clark smirked and continued, “It taught me how to keep it from happening at an inopportune time.” 

“Really?” Bruce asked intrigued.

He nodded, “Huh-huh, however it didn’t include getting rid of it once it’s already there.”

Bruce raised a goading eyebrow. He reached down between them, found the hem of Clark’s chiton and ran his hand up his bare thigh until he reached his loincloth covered crotch and then palmed it. Clark moaned at the stimulation, “Oh fuck.”

Bruce groaned in reaction, “Yeah.” Then he covered Clark’s mouth with his own.

Clark kissed him back; these weren’t slow warm kisses of this lunch time these were needful kisses. Clark reached down and caught Bruce’s hand that was cupping him and held it there, enjoying his lover’s hand there. Bruce growled lowly into his mouth and Clark’s cock flexed. He wanted this he really did but… he pulled away breathing heavily. He reminded Bruce, “We’ll be having our dinner soon.”

His lover determinedly tugged at Clark’s loincloth and pulled it off. As his hardening cock was released, he sighed, “Oh god, just forget I said anything.”

Bruce chuckled lowly, “I thought so.”

Clark shook his head and then he grabbed Bruce, and pulled him to him and kissed him again hard. A rumble emanated from Bruce’s throat, and then Bruce walked him backwards until Clark’s legs met the table. Clark pulled back and glanced back at the table, he returned his gaze to Bruce wondering what his intentions were. Bruce saw the questions in Clark’s eyes and he smirked at him. “Isn’t that what you expect of Bruce Wayne, to ravish you over a desk?”

He gazed at him a long moment and then he grinned, “Is the idea of that supposed to scare me?”

He reached under Bruce’s chiton and untied his loincloth, and then Bruce’s cock sprang out. They both groaned in reaction.

Bruce shook his head, “I can’t imagine much scaring the man of steel.”

Clark smirked at Bruce’s use of one of his nicknames. Then Bruce suddenly grabbed him, and spun him around and shoved him face first onto the desk. From his position on the desk, he gazed over his shoulder, as his lover manoeuvred between his legs, then Bruce skirted his hands up his thighs, pushing his chiton up until he was totally on show. Bruce gazed at him and panted, “You’re fucking glorious.”

His cock flexed at the attention. He murmured, “What are you going to do?”

He felt his lover caress and cup his ass cheeks. Clark licked his lips, “I didn’t think we had that much time…” he stuttered to a halt as he felt Bruce spread his cheeks. He groaned instead. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against the desk as Bruce caressed him there. His cock flexed again. Damn this wasn’t the right time for this. He reminded him, “You normally make us wait until the night falls.”

Bruce questioned wryly, “If you want to wait, why are you letting me look, huh. Are you teasing me again?” He felt Bruce’s cock slid between his cheeks, over his centre, felt the tip there. Bruce murmured, “Come on tell me.”

Clark took a deep breath and then he pushed himself up and turned around. He reached for Bruce’s erection, and leaned in and kissed him at the same time. He kissed him hungrily. He said between kisses, “I think you’re a bit of a tease yourself.”

His lover answered back smiling, “Is that right?”

“Huh-huh.” Clark agreed, while jerking Bruce’s cock.

Bruce moaned and hissed and he looked down and watched him stroke his cock. Then Clark circled around, then he grabbed and tugged Bruce’s chiton up over his head and tossed it away.

He embraced him from behind and then he continued to jerk Bruce’s beautifully hard cock. His lover leaned back into him.  
He slid his own cock through Bruce’s ass cheeks. His lover moaned, and subtly widened his stance making it easier for Clark to rub himself simultaneously through the sweet valley and stroke Bruce’s cock at the same time.

His hand caressed his lover’s bronzed muscled physique, over his thigh, his hip, up his belly and over his abdomen. He grasped at his strong chest and Bruce pushed forward into his hand, arched his hips back for him. Clark kissed his neck and spoke into his ear, “You’re so sexy, Bruce. I always want you so much.”

Bruce turned his head, and panting he searched for his lips. Clark met his lips and then licked into his mouth. He thrust harder against his lover’s ass. Then Bruce groaned loudly and he came over Clark’s fist. 

He slumped back against him panting. 

Then Bruce turned around in his arms and gazed at him flushed, and sated and happy. Clark gazed at him and then Bruce glanced down and saw Clark’s erection. He asked in a murmur, “Not enough stimulation?”

For a second he wondered if Bruce was taunting him, but the look in his eyes was serious, seriously hot. Clark swallowed hard as his cock throbbed. Then Bruce ordered, “Stroke your cock.”

Clark groaned at the order and then did as he was told, pumping the length. Bruce murmured in a rumble, “That’s right.” Then he fell slowly to his knees in front of him. 

His cock flexed in his fist, seeing him naked and on his knees for him. His lover smiled smugly, leaned in a touch so he could feel his breath on the head of his cock. Clark panted, “What are you doing?”

Bruce gazed up at him and told him, “I thought you might like me down here.”

“Shit I do, but are you… damn are you sure?”

Bruce shook his head, and reprimanded, “Jerk your cock!”

Clark groaned, and he continued and he watched entranced as Bruce opened his mouth. His tongue poised there, just waiting there no intentions of doing any more. He knew it was a tease; it was just a way to force him to come. And fuck! It was working. Clark jerked his cock harder and then his cock flexed as he came over his hand. He didn’t aim but when a splash landed on Bruce’s lips, Clark moaned in desire.

He jerked himself until there was nothing left, and then Bruce arose from his knees, the come still on his lips. Clark moaned and swooped in and kissed and licked his lover’s lips. They stumbled into their bedding and fell together into it. They both stopped short as someone tapped on the canvas of the tent. Bruce reached out and grabbed a blanket and Clark turned over, and then Bruce draped it over them. He called, “Yes?”

Marol, Algo’s friend entered. He glanced at them subtly, and then he smirked. “With Algo’s respect.” he told them. He put down a canteen of wine on the table and then left the domicile. 

Clark and Bruce gazed at each other, and then his lover stood up, letting the blanket fall away and he walked naked to the table and picked up the canteen of wine and their goblets. He returned and held out and handed Clark a goblet. “Let’s share this now.”

~*~

In the soft lamp light at the back of their tent, Clark laughed naughtily, as his lover squirmed as he tried to lean up so he could pour them another round of wine into their goblets. Clark kept hold of his lover’s glorious, wonderful ass cheeks, keeping them spread so he could slowly lick at the tantalizing centre. Bruce sniggered, as he drank down another glass of wine before refilling it. He asked over his shoulder, “You want some of this.”

He hummed against him, “I’m enjoying this too much.” and then pressed his tongue against it.

He made hungry noises against him. Bruce uttered softly, “Fuck that’s fucking incredible.” then he grumbled, “Do you want some more wine or not?”

God, he didn’t know, the wine was good but not as good as Bruce’s ass. Bruce groaned, “Well?”

He lifted his head and licked at his own kiss bruised lips. Bruce turned to look over his shoulder at him and moaned, “Fuck you are so fucking sexy.”

He grinned in response and then he lifted up and leaned in and kissed Bruce’s lips. They parted lingeringly. Then Bruce passed him his goblet of wine. He took a gulp, still braced up over his back. His gaze lingered on the dips and curves of that strong back. He took another gulp of the Anterian wine, and held his goblet for a refill. Bruce poured it in. Then Clark scooted back to his previous position, still holding his wine in one hand.

He gazed at his lover’s delicious ass, and he glanced at the wine. He chuckled huskily, “Best of both.”

Then he poured some of it into the cleft and then insatiably he followed its path, finding and licking away every drop. Bruce chuckled lazily and huskily and continued drinking from his own goblet. Clark spread his cheeks wider and licked against him again. His lover arched, and asked, “You want me to kneel up a bit?”

Clark spoke against one of his cheeks, “No you’re good like this.” He grinned, “I’m just going to stay right here for a while, is that alright with you?”

Bruce stretched out, spreading his thighs more. He mumbled, “It’s perfectly fine with me.” 

He laughed, “I bet it is.”

His lover laughed too and then he complained, “Only one problem.”

“What’s that?”

Bruce chortled, “We’ve drank all the wine.”

He chuckled, and then he leaned in and spoke against Bruce’s cleft, “I don’t need more wine, only this.” Then he licked into it again slowly, savouring it. As he held him open wide, Clark hummed in response, and licked slowly and languidly over and over. He felt great and he was so enjoying making Bruce feel great too. 

His lover moaned, “God yes, your mouth ah your mouth might just be better than anything… oh fuck, yes, it might be.”

 

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Anteros II 9  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,893  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: With their life on Anteros II, Clark and Bruce come to a life-altering decision. 

~*~

As the men dispersed to prepare their mid-day meal, Clark was searching about the storehouses, seeing what they had left. Algo was insisting there was nothing left to make the men’s mid-day meal with. “I don’t know what you are doing but there is nothing.” Algo complained.

Bruce came to the entrance and asked, “What’s going on?”

He denounced, “Algo is trying to con me into sending him to town to get supplies, but the real reason is he’s frustrated and wants to go have sex with his husband.”

Algo exclaimed, “No it is not!” and then he grumbled, “Well maybe a little, it’s alright for you two. Anyways I don’t lie about the food.”

Clark asked over his shoulder, “Are you a cook?”

“No, I just grow the food. I mean I used to.” Algo admitted.

Bruce chuckled and asked Clark wryly, “Are you a cook?”

He squinted at him, “I’m not a professional, but my mom taught me a few things.” 

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Bruce indicate to Algo and then Algo move out from behind him and Bruce slid in closely. He smirked and carried on looking for their supplies. Then Bruce put his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, “Are you going to cook us something?”

His breath tickled and Clark laughed. He swayed about and Bruce swayed with him. He replied, “I might just do that.”

“What’re you going to make?” he murmured in his ear.

He smirked and said, “Nothing hard. Look here there is a quarter sack of flour left, and we have water… I was thinking roti’s… you know flatbreads.”

Bruce chuckled, “I know what a roti is I did live in Asia.”

“Oh that’s right.” Clark joked, then “I have a few onion things…” he stopped and waited.

“Oh you think I’m going to correct you on what those things really are… well I hate to disappoint you but I don’t know either.”

Clark pinched his lips together, and began swaying them again. “So I have onions, and I noticed over there that they’ve been leaving a lot of meat on the bone. We could ground it up, mix it with the onions, some seasoning, and then toss them on the grill.”

Bruce laughed in his ear, “You’re going to make hamburgers for these Anterians warriors?”

He grinned, “What do you think?”

His lover kissed his cheek and said, “I think you’re incredible.”

He leaned back and rested against him, “I think you are too.”

~*~

Later as he supervised the preparation of grinding the meat and chopping of the onions, Bruce observed. He glanced at him and Bruce smiled, “I didn’t realise you could run a household of servants. You could give Alfred a run for his money.”

The last time Alfred’s name was mentioned Clark didn’t feel in a position to ask however now, it seemed wrong not to. He asked, “Your Alfred is a good man isn’t he?”

Bruce flashed a smile at him. “Yeah he is.” He bowed his head slightly and Clark waited patiently to see if Bruce was going to say more. Finally, he raised his face and met his gaze fleetingly. He smiled softly, “I don’t know why he stayed with me, I mean I know my parents asked him, but he didn’t have to do it did he?”

Clark smiled softly. He didn’t know Alfred but just the fact he had raised the man in front of him, made him like him, and respect him without ever meeting him. He replied quietly, “You know why Bruce.”

His lover swallowed and nodded, “I do know why.”

“For the same reason my parents kept me. Picking me up in that field and taking me home was the right thing to do, but keeping me that was the tough job.”

Bruce nodded, “Same with Alfred, he could have sent me away but he didn’t. When I went travelling for those years without even a call…” Bruce shook his head at himself in rebuke, “I could’ve come back to an empty mausoleum, but I didn’t he was still there waiting for me. He’s still there now, supporting me even though I run around the city dressed like a bat.”

Clark couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“What…?” Bruce asked flabbergasted.

He shook his head and laughed some more, he walked over and hugged him. He rested his forehead against his, “I never thought I’d hear you say those words yourself.”

Bruce smiled bashfully.

~*~

Clark watched with pride as the horde of alien warriors ate their makeshift hamburgers with hunger and relish. Clark was sitting with his back against Bruce’s chest. Bruce was playing distractingly with the hair at Clark’s nape. Sharing their fire with them, Algo ate his own burger. He munched it with pleasure and he nodded with his mouth full, “Good.”

Bruce and Clark chuckled together. Algo wiped his mouth and said, “We still need food tomorrow though.”

Bruce smirked, and agreed, “You can take the supply wagon to the city, now if you want. The rest of us have to get back to work.”

Their Anterian friend nodded, “You two are the best of men.” Then he shrugged, “After Jodan of course.”

Clark and Bruce smirked at each other, “Of course.” 

Algo told them, “Goodbye.” before rushing off to set off on the supply run to the city.

Bruce grinned, “Looks like Algo is going to love playing hooky this afternoon.” 

He mirrored that grin, “I bet Jodan will be pleased to see him.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed him, “I bet he will.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be going back to work?”

His lover smirked, “No, today, I want to play hooky with you.”

~*~

The nights were getting colder and Clark and Bruce sheltered under a cocoon of furs. The amber glow of the oil lamp made his lover’s face glow in its light. They were body to body and Clark gazed down into Bruce’s eyes, and he rocked slowly into him again and again. Bruce’s thighs cradled him, and Clark’s fingertips were threaded through his lover’s hair and his thumbs caressed his face. They breathed shallowly together. They didn’t speak; they made hardly any sounds at all. Yet they could hear the rest of the camp, men still awake, some drinking, some chatting together, and it heightened the close feeling inside their tent. 

His lover’s eyes stared into his with so much feeling. Clark swallowed hard and he pressed even deeper inside his lover. Bruce gasped quietly and his eyes rolled back. Clark watched him still, and he withdrew slowly and he pushed in again just as deep. Under the fur blankets, Bruce’s fingertips dug into Clark’s back, and Clark hissed and moaned as he felt every mark left behind. His cock throbbed deep inside his lover. Bruce reached up, and cupped his head and brought his mouth down to his. Their tongues met slowly and danced together. As they kissed, he felt his lover’s cock trapped between them. He reached for it and Bruce gasped softly at the contact. 

Clark pulled back and he gazed down in Bruce’s eyes. He saw so much in those eyes. Clark withdrew slowly and the drag made Bruce groan. Then his mouth opened to ask. Clark shook his head and covered his lips with his fingers. Bruce swallowed his words and waited. Then Clark carefully, slowly slung his leg over the outside of his lover’s, he held his gaze. As he reached for the small jar, the blankets fell from his shoulders. The cold air hit his hot sweaty flesh. He shivered, and then Bruce was gathering the edge of the furs and pulling them back over Clark’s shoulders. He settled down again and kissed Bruce, he whispered against his lips, “Damn, it’s cold out there.”

Bruce smirked, “Our men out there must be tougher than us.”

Clark smiled back, “They can stay out there. I’d rather be here with you.”

He kissed him again. He reached underneath and he spread some of the oil against his centre, and then lined his lover’s length up and then carefully sat down on to it, instinctively arching on to it. He placed his hands on Bruce’s strong shoulders and he began rocking back on his cock. His lover moaned and cupped Clark’s ass under the blankets. 

Their gazes were locked with knowingness and complete lucidity, no alcohol tonight. He groaned with the pressure, groaned with the feeling and the passion he felt. He leaned in and kissed his lover as he took him inside deeper. Bruce moaned into his mouth and pressed carefully upwards, opening him up and filling him. As he filled him to the hilt, Clark moaned loudly and he pressed his mouth to Bruce’s throat to quiet the sounds. 

They could still hear the men outside, and so they moved together gently. His lover thrust into him with tenderness and Clark rocked back for it. Wanting it, enjoying it, needing it right now, feeling everything, feeling his own cock hard and throbbing, and feeling Bruce inside him, feeling himself sliding over his hard aroused flesh, feeling the sweat on his skin and the cold on the tip of his nose. Looking into Bruce’s eyes and seeing the whole universe there. 

He wanted to come, he felt like coming, but as long as Bruce looked up at him like that, like he was the only thing in the world, while his cock was hard for him, he would keep on going for as long as the night… for as long as they could.

~*~

They gazed at each other in the murky morning light shining through the canvas of the tent. They had a few minutes until they had to get up. Bruce’s eyes smiled softly at him. Clark smiled back and then he lifted his hand from beneath the blankets and caressed Bruce’s cheek tenderly. Clark spoke his voice huskily from sleep, “You look so stunning like this, you know, so beautiful.”

Bruce’s eyelashes fluttered, and Clark saw smile lines at the corners of his eyes before the smile reached his lips. “Beautiful…?” Bruce asked gently.

He smiled at his lover’s bashfulness, and murmured, “Yeah, you’re beautiful Bruce.”

Bruce reached out and caressed Clark’s cheek. He said with feeling, “Then you are nothing less than exquisite.” Then he leaned in and he kissed Clark intensely and with emotion.

Bruce’s eyes became serious and then he whispered, “I love you.”

Clark swallowed hard. Then reminded him, “Do you remember our first night together, and I told you I thought I was a little bit in love with you? Well my feelings have changed.”

Bruce gazed at him, and his eyes crinkled at the edges and then he smiled lovingly at him. Clark raised an eyebrow, “You know what I’m going to say.”

Bruce pinched his lips and said, “Yeah, but say it anyway.”

Clark inhaled and exhaled, and then spoke the words, “I’m completely in love with you.”

His lover nodded, “I thought so.”

He grinned and leaned in and kissed him. Then he joked, “No apprehension, no thoughts of fighting it?”

“As someone I know once said, I’ve got nothing to fight, because nothing is wrong.” 

“Smart man.” he replied.

“He is.” Bruce agreed and then the man he loved leaned in and kissed him good morning.

~*~

In the courtyard at the villa, Algo patted his cloak clad shoulder, and reassured him, “It will be done.”

Clark smiled and nodded, “Thank you Algo, you are such a help to us.”

“It is my pleasure my mentor.”

Then Algo turned and set off into the city to perform his chore. Clark smiled as he watched him go. Then he turned his attention to the villa. He made his way inside. He found the man he was looking for bathing in the warm pool. He was lounging back against the blue tiled steps relaxing. 

As Clark got closer, Bruce opened his eyes, and saw him. He sighed, “Did you find out how to do it?”

He nodded, “Algo is going to make the arrangements.”

Bruce nodded, “Good.” Then his gaze took in Clark’s dressed state and he asked, “Are you coming in?”

“Yeah I think we both need some pampering today.” He murmured, before reaching for his cloak and releasing it. He unfastened his sandals and slipped them off, before reaching for his chiton and slipping it off over his head. 

His lover watched as he walked along the edge of the pool and down the steps into the warm water. As he sat down beside him in the water, Bruce smiled and asked, “Are you ready for this?”

Clark nodded, “Never been more ready in my life.”

Bruce nodded, and then he sat up. He reached for the sponge and then he ran it over Clark’s shoulders and back. Clark breathed slowly, calming the excitement inside him, as his lover washed the day’s activities from his skin.

~*~

Like an echo of a time before, they lay side by side on the raised pedestals, and just as before, they watched each other as other strong male hands massaged their naked muscle and flesh. As those hands rubbed the scented oil all over Clark’s body, Clark smirked softly at Bruce, “Any jealousy today?”

Bruce swallowed hard, he glanced at Clark’s masseur and admitted, “I still don’t like him touching you, but today I am safe in the knowledge you are mine.”

He arched his eyebrow and teased, “Are you really?”

“I am.” He said confidently.

Clark agreed earnestly, “Yes you are.”

~*~

Later, after they were rubbed down and completely relaxed, and smelling divinely good the scented oils making their skin glow. As they both sat with their heads back, their hair was washed and treated with the hair serum that Clark had experienced before. Clark murmured, “You smell so good.”

“I feel good.” Bruce concurred.

Clark laughed lightly, remembering how Bruce had walked out of this place before and missed the rest of this pampering. His lover read his mind and mumbled, “Don’t laugh at me.”

He sniggered, “I’ll laugh at you anytime I want, for the rest of our lives.”

“For the rest of our lives?” Bruce queried.

“Huh-huh that’s right.” He insisted.

~*~

The rosy sun was setting on the horizon, in a display of a deeper shade of fiery red. The warriors of their unit were lined up at ease in their best clothes. Algo and Jodan stood at their sides. Clark stood before his lover wearing his blue chiton and his red fur trimmed cloak and Bruce stood before him wearing a new black chiton that Jodan had bought for him, looking so handsome.

They held their arms out with their hands clasping the other’s forearm. They gazed into each other’s eyes with love and tenderness and seriousness. The Anterian priestess intoned, “I shall ask the question in front of the men gathered here. Do you wish to tie your fates together, never parted, a knot with two beginnings but only one end?”

Bruce breathed deeply, and then Clark mirrored him.

At the silence, without denial, the priestess continued, “Clark – son of Martha, son of Lara, son of Jor-El, son of Jonathan do you tie your fate to this man?”

Clark smiled giddily, and said, “I do.”

Bruce licked his lips to wet them. Then the priestess continued, “Bruce – son of Martha, son of Thomas, son of Alfred, do you tie your fate to this man?”

Bruce gazed at him what seemed like a very long moment, and then he spoke clearly, “Yes, I do.”

Clark let out a stuttered breath and grinned proudly. 

The priestess reached out, and grasped their joined arms and tied a silver thread around them. Then suddenly a surge went through them both and the silver thread vanished, and a sharp pain touched his wrist, from Bruce’s hiss, he felt it too. The pain eased quickly. When they looked, the thread had left an indelible mark on the flesh of their wrists, encircling both their wrists. The image of the thread like a bracelet or torque on each wrist but seen together was the infinity symbol. They knew it was coming, Algo had explained the ceremony, and they met each other with a grin. 

Then the priestess announced to all present, “You have witnessed their oaths now share their happiness.” Then she stepped back.

Both Clark and Bruce waited there, until Jodan prodded them, “Come we have a lot of wine to drink and food to eat tonight.”

They both turned, they frowned and then looked back at each other. Then Clark shrugged and said, “I may now kiss the groom.”

Bruce grinned at him and then leaned in and kissed him. 

They hummed into each other’s mouths and deepened the kiss. Beside them Jodan asked Algo, “What are they doing, playing round at a time like this, we have drinking to do?”

Algo patted Jodan’s shoulder, “This is just the way they are, always… Come let us drink my husband.”

 

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Anteros II 10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,963  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce have a shock in store for them.

~*~

He awoke slowly, enjoying the warmth, loving the feeling of his body pressed against his back. He snuffled and blinked his eyes open. His brow creased as he realised a noise from outside the domicile was what had awoken him. As someone entered, he mumbled, “Is something wrong?”

Algo replied, “I’m sorry, Clark I tried to stop them.”

He pushed the blanket down, turned his head, and glanced over, and his eyes widened in shock. Green Lantern and Flash was staring down at him, their eyes just as shocked as Clark’s. Then Hal uttered, “Something here sure seems strange to me.”

Clark turned and glanced back at Bruce under the blankets. Bruce’s eyes were open and staring back. He swallowed hard. Clark took a deep breath and turned back to their teammates, “Algo why don’t you get our friends some coffee.”

Flash asked, “They’ve got coffee here?”

He shrugged, “An approximation.”

Their teammates glanced at each other, and then went outside with Algo. Clark pushed the blankets back, grabbed his chiton, and slipped it on over his head. He stood up as he put his loincloth on and glanced over his shoulder, and muttered, “I wonder why they came. There might be a problem on Earth.”

Bruce spoke quietly, “Maybe.”

Clark nodded, and then he went to find out. As he exited the tent, his teammates checked over his attire, and Hal muttered, “Looks like someone’s gone native.”

He straightened his shoulders, and approached confidently, “It’s a surprise to see you here. You got the original message and we checked in not long ago.”

Flash snorted, “Not long ago, Clark that almost two months ago.”

He winced internally, was it really that long ago since they’d checked in with the League? He nodded along, and made excuses, “Time moves differently here I guess.” He glanced around the camp, and saw their warriors, some were preparing for today’s drill and other’s had stopped and were watching from afar, wondering what was going on. His friend Algo was looking on with a knowing sad look in his eyes, understanding the situation completely.

These men for the last few months had been their world, their life. He couldn’t imagine leaving them. He turned back to his teammates, “So that’s why you’ve come, there’s no emergency on Earth or anything?”

“Nothing Earth shattering, but there has been questions about where Superman’s gone.” Lantern said.

Flash nodded long, “It’s true I bet some people are wondering where Batman is too, especially the criminals in Gotham. Speaking of which, where is Batman?”

Clark frowned and glanced back at the tent and back again. Then he realised that his teammates hadn’t realised who he was in bed with. He licked his lips to wet them and then he began, “Bruce is right in…”

“Right here.” they were told.

They turned and found Bruce standing beside them, he was wearing the Batsuit but without the cowl. Green Lantern and Flash sighed in relief. “Hey, we’re glad to see you’re still on duty.”

Clark gazed at Bruce. But Clark frowned in response, when Bruce didn’t meet his gaze and turned towards their unit of warriors, and said, “What else would I be doing here.” 

He suddenly felt conspicuous in his Anterian garb. Then Bruce led their teammates through the camp, explaining about training the Anterian men. Clark watched them go. Beside him, Algo offered him some coffee. He took it. Then Algo asked, “You will be leaving then?”

He took a sip of coffee, and turned and faced him. “Yeah it looks like it.” he bolstered himself and told Algo, “You’ll be happy; you will get to go home to Jodan now.”

“Yes that is true, but I can sense you doubt your own happiness now that you are going home.”

He smiled tightly, “No. It’s just being here for so long, it was a shock to see them again. That’s all.”

~*~

Bruce had gone to bring the galactic flyer closer to camp and Clark was looking around their home, damn – the tent, trying to decide if anything was worth taking. He was disheartened to realise that nothing here was really theirs. He had his sandals in one hand and his red cloak in the other and tossed them down. He ran his hands through his hair and cursed, “Damn it!”

None of it had a place on Earth not even the chiton on his back. He laughed distraughtly at the thought. He breathed deeply and shook his head. He went over to the chest that held his uniform. He opened the lid and gazed in. He saw the cowl still there, and he reached in, and took it out and gazed at it.

The flaps of the tent opened and Bruce walked in. He said, “You’re getting changed, good…” he came over and took the cowl from his hands. He didn’t put it on but he walked towards the exit with it. “We’ll be leaving shortly, I have already told the Anterian Council.”

Clark said, “Bruce?”

Bruce turned, and glanced at him, he smiled grimly, “Come on, our teammates are waiting.” then he continued out. 

Clark tensed his jaw. Damn it he didn’t like this, it felt as though they had gone back in time, as if their time together here didn’t exist. He reached for his uniform.

~*~

The reality of what was happening had made its way around the camp. The stern men, who had been forced to come to train with them, were now a band of loyal warriors, and they weren’t happy to see them go.

Superman stood before them and spoke proudly, “You men have done a great job, and I’m proud to call you friends and know I can call upon you to stand beside me in battle, if the need ever arises. I will miss you all.”

Bruce cleared his throat and told them, “You have trained well, I couldn’t ask for more from you. You are intelligent men, I’m sure you’ve learned enough to be able to teach the rest of your world how to put up the strong defence you required that we teach you. I’m leaving Algo in charge, so I’m sure you can keep it going, work together, and find the rest out on your own. I will also be proud to call you allies.”

Bruce turned away, and pulled his cowl up. 

Then suddenly the men called as one, “Hail our fated mentors. Hail.”

Batman turned back and glanced at Superman and he swallowed hard. Superman gave him a tight smile, before Batman turned and walked towards the flyer where Green Lantern and Flash was waiting. Also there was Algo and with him Jodan. Jodan smiled as they approached, “I could not let you leave without saying goodbye.”

Superman smiled back, and approached Algo and hugged him, “I hope your fate will be a happy one.”

Then he hugged Jodan, as they parted Jodan placed a small jar in his palm, “A gift from your friends.”

He nodded, “Thank you.”

He stepped away and watched Batman approach. Jodan said, “You look splendid in your battle armour.”

Algo agreed, “Both of you do, I knew the red cloak suited you.”

Then Batman stepped in and he kissed Algo on the cheek and then Jodan. “Thank you for everything.” he whispered.

Lantern and Flash glanced at each other, and Superman supplied, “It’s just a custom here like the French.”

They accepted his words and then Flash asked, “What about your friend from this morning, don’t you want to say bye to her?”

Superman’s eyes darted to Batman, and waited to see what would happen and then Batman just said, “They’ve already said goodbye.”

He frowned in response and then Batman tilted his head at him. He bit his tongue and then he entered the flyer. The course was plotted and then they set off heading back to the Terran solar system.

~*~

They were almost at the end of their journey. As they approached Earth, Flash was still talking about things that had happened on Earth while they were gone, as well as asking questions about their time on Anteros II. He stated, “I don’t know how you could stand it, staying there knowing you were losing your power day by day. I don’t know if I could do that, I wouldn’t feel safe.”

Superman smiled and shrugged, “I knew I was safe, I had Batman with me.”

“Yeah but… okay tell me about that tattoo you’ve got then.”

He consciously, pulled his sleeve further down; he glanced at Batman who was studying the controls. Superman coughed, “It’s just another one of those Anterian customs you know.”

“Just think with your powers they probably couldn’t have marked you anyway…” Flash got excited and asked, “You think when you get your powers back the tattoo will still be there or not.”

He sighed, “I don’t know.”

Lantern commented, “It’s one of those things people will question if they see it.”

He knew that was true. He watched out the window, Sol was just a distant light ahead and then the Watchtower came into view. As they came into dock, he commented, “You never know when I get my powers back, I might be able to use my heat-vision to laser it off.”

The flyer landed with a clunk and a jolt. Green Lantern smirked at Batman, “I would’ve piloted us home if I’d known you were so rusty.”

Batman’s jaw tensed, as he powered down the flyer and then he just stood up and exited the ship without a word. Superman frowned at Batman’s actions. Then Flash asked, “Geez what’s wrong with him, you’d think he’d be dying to leave that place behind and get back to Gotham.”

“It wasn’t so bad.” Clark told him.

“Yeah for you maybe, you had that babe. What did Batman have there, huh?”

Flash’s word shook him and then he replayed what had just happened. Then his own words came back to him. With dread, he sprang up and he rushed after him. Shit, he wished he had his speed right now.

Flash called after him, “Clark what’s going on?”

He didn’t have time to answer and he kept on going. He ran down the corridors heading for the transporter. He turned the corner just in time to see the doors close. He rushed to them and he banged on them with frustration. “Bruce!” He turned and leaned back against the doors and shouted, “Damn it!”

He couldn’t believe this was happening. After the emotional distance on Anteros II from Bruce before they left, and the turmoil Clark had felt because of it, and now after one damned random sentence that he didn’t even mean, he had become the bad guy. He was the source of upset and turmoil.

So he made the decision right there. He changed into his street clothes that he had been wearing, that he had changed out of on the Watchtower before they had set off on a diplomatic errand to Anteros II. It was late evening in the US when he transported down, no chance to recharge, no powers to make things easier. He transported down to Metropolis, got in his pickup truck, and headed straight for Gotham.

He made it to the grand front door and then he rang the bell. It was nippy as he waited for the door to be answered. The Gotham skyline was overcast. He thought about the fact he had never been here before. He had put his trust in Batman, and they’d been getting to be friends before the mission, but not close enough to be invited to his home yet.

Finally, the door was answered by a stranger to him in person but not in knowledge. The older man dressed in a formal suit asked, “Can I help you sir?”

Clark adjusted his glasses, still trying to get used to them again after not wearing them for so long. He cleared his throat, “Alfred isn’t it. I’d like to see Bruce please.”

“I am sorry Mr Wayne is not here at present, can I tell him who called?”

Forthrightly he told him, “I’m his husband.”

The older man’s eyes widened in surprise and then he said condescendingly, “Very humorous sir, I shan’t tell him you called here after all.”

His nostrils flared and he gritted out, “This isn’t a joke, Mr Pennyworth. We got married.”

Alfred’s sharp eyes studied him, and then he breathed out, “If you even knew Mr Wayne you would know he has been overseas, and not in a position to marry anyone let alone you sir. So you see I cannot help you.”

Clark huffed, “He hasn’t been overseas. He’s been on a planet called Anteros II with me.” 

He turned and walked away. Then Alfred called out, “Superman… Are you Superman sir?”

He turned back, took off his glasses and shrugged, “I was until a few months ago; it seems a long time ago now.”

Bruce’s guardian queried, “So he is back too?”

Clark frowned and nodded, “We got back a couple of hours ago; I assumed he came straight home.”

Alfred revealed, “I have not seen him yet. I will tell him you came by when I do see him.”

He gave him a pinched smile and then began to turn away. Alfred called out, “Sir is it true… what you told me, you and he?”

He nodded, “Yeah we got married.” He slipped his glasses back on and then turned and walked away.

~*~

The following day, he was back at work at the Daily Planet, and ever since he walked in, he’d had Perry White on his tail. His editor blustered at him in the middle of the bullpen. “I gave you permission for a week’s leave, not over three months, and you just lollygag your way in here and expect your job to be sitting here waiting for you.”

He was normally good at this, letting people say whatever they wanted and get it off their chest. He had broad shoulders he could take it. It was just as well with his mild mannered persona. But somewhere along the way, he’d lost the habit. He answered back, “Are you saying I haven’t got a job Perry?”

Perry hollered, “Great Caesar’s ghost. You’re one of my best reporters of course you’ve got a damned job, or else I wouldn’t even bother I’d a kicked your ass straight out the door. I just want to know where you’ve been.”

“I’ve been away that’s all.”

His editor questioned, “On a story, on a…” 

“He was with me.” 

Clark’s eyes darted behind his editor, to see Bruce Wayne standing there in all his suave finely tailored glory set off by his sun kissed tan. Perry turned and stared at Bruce and so did the entire newsroom of reporters and photographers. Clark uttered, “Bruce?”

Perry grumbled under his breath and finally he asked, “And what exactly was he doing with you all this time Mr Wayne?”

Bruce gazed at Clark over Perry’s shoulder, and Clark saw it in his eyes just before he said it, “We were eloping.”

Clark closed his eyes and took a staggered breath. Perry muttered, “Judas Priest.” 

There was a flurry of gasps and nervous chuckles around them. Then someone was taking his hand, and he opened his eyes again and saw Bruce tugging at it, he murmured, “Come on.”

He went with him. He had to, there was nothing else he could do but go with him. Bruce smiled and called to Perry, “You don’t mind if I steal my husband away do you?”

Perry White for once in his life didn’t know what to say and he just nodded. Bruce led him towards the elevator. They entered and then Clark uttered the question, “Husband?”

Bruce smirked at him and said, “Isn’t that what you told Alfred?”

“He told you?”

“Yeah.” Then Bruce cupped his face and let out a relieved breath, “God, I thought I’d lost you.”

Clark shook his head with nervous excitement, “Yesterday when I said that about removing…” 

Bruce dragged Clark’s sleeve up. He unfastened Clark’s watch which was strategically covering the silver thread marking his commitment. “This.” Bruce whispered. 

He tried to explain, “I was just talking. I didn’t think you wanted anyone to know about us.” 

“I shouldn’t have run off like that, I’m sorry.” 

“I thought you were trying to pull away from me.” He said gently.

His lover reached up and cupped his face again, “Never, we promised didn’t we?”

“But back there, when Flash and…”

Bruce told him barely above a whisper, “You remember what I told you, I don’t like feeling judged especially when something is real. I didn’t want to let them in, and let them know we had created our own little world there. I didn’t want their opinions or prejudices to taint what we have.”

Clark smiled softly, and tilted his head, “But you just told a roomful of journalists about us.”

“When Alfred came down to the cave and found me down there, he told me what you said to him, and I realised if you were willing to do that, turn up and tell Alfred that, then what was I so worried about. God, you didn’t let me go, you came for me Clark.”

He nodded, “And you came right back for me.”

“I always will.” Bruce vowed.

Clark smiled joyfully, and leaned in and kissed the one he had tied his fate to.

 

The end


End file.
